Never Forever
by Kagome-LinkinPark
Summary: Kagome is a prostitute at this club along with Sango and Kikyou. One day Inuyasha comes and he picks Kagome over Kikyou which angers Kikyou to no extent, can their relationship survive with her trying to destroy it?
1. Ch1

"Another night, another customer." Kikyo said with a wicked smile. She had long straight black hair that ended at her waist. She had dark brown eyes that were so cold that you shivered in her stare. They showed no emotion. She had a strong chin and a curvy build. She was just a little short of gorgeous. The only reason she was not so was because of how much of her body she showed off. She could have been a very enticing vixen but by the way she prepared herself made her look like a whore, which she was. She enjoyed her job for more than the money, she enjoyed it for the dirty business. She said as she and the two other girls walked to the building. They had parked their car across the street and were now walking towards the club the they worked at.

"Yep." Said Kagome, with a small grin on her face. She really didn't like her job but her friends made it bearable for her. She was the youngest of the girls being only 21. She had raven hair, like Kikyou, a strong chin, like Kikyou, and a curvy body, like Kikyou. The only difference was she had openly expressive cerulean eyes, that shown brighter than the sun and would glow with kindness. Many thought that they were twins, sisters or at least related. They were best friends, along with Sango, their other best friend, they all worked at a night club on the western side of Tokyo. Half the club was just dancing and drinking, like any club, but the other half was a strip club. That was the half the Kagome, Kikyou and Sango worked on. They still danced, but they danced on stage, wearing little to nothing, hypnotizing the men, occasionally women, with there body's and erotic movements.

"Oh! it's time to go." said Sango the more aggressive of the girls. She liked to fight and had a black belt in Judo and Tae kwon do. She hated her job, the only reason she kept on living was her friends and her usual customer, Miroku. She never learned his last name, they never spoke of last names, afraid it would get to serious, after all, all her wanted was a night of pleasure.

She had long brown hair and kind brown eyes. You could get lost in her eyes, they seemed to call you in. She highlighted her eyes with magenta eye shadow that exaggerated the depths of her eyes even more if it was possible. She had a skinny but well built frame, like the other two, that filled out in all the right places. In the day time she worked as a personal mechanic, making her hands callused and rough though they could still entice any man.

Kagome had met Sango when they both were dropping their brothers off at school before rushing off to high school. Their brothers were the same age, and at the time they met they had been nine years old at the time. Kohaku being a couple of months older. It turns out that Sango was new in town and she had just moved from a small town a ways out of Tokyo. Kagome found out that Sango went to the same high school as Kagome and offered to show her around. They rushed off to school and instantly hit it off. Sango was in the same grade as Kagome, though almost a year older.

Kagome and Sango had met Kikyou when they were applying for a job as waitresses on the other side of the club. Kikyou had seen them and saw potential in them. She had approached the two girls as they waited in the waiting room to be called in. She told them the she knew of a job that paid much better in the same building that was looking for new employees. Not knowing what the other side of the building contained they immediately agreed, desperate for money. They had moved in together as roommates three months before and were already far in debt.

Kikyou and them had become fast friends. She told them how she was looking for roommates and they offered her a place to stay, for they, too, knew that they would need another roommate to keep from getting to far in debt. As Kikyou showed to the two girls they blushed and were appalled with the thought, both being virgins at the time. They quickly said that they couldn't work here for they weren't that desperate, but being kind hearted they still offered Kikyou a place to stay.

Kagome and Sango went back to the other side of the building and got jobs as waitresses and got home at 11:00p.m. each night. By the end of the month Kikyou had moved in, though they never saw her a lot because she got home far into the night or a sunrise. When they did converse they became fast friends, trying to ignore the fact that she worked as a prostitute.

Eventually Sango and Kagome got so far in debt, even with Kikyou paying a third of the bills, and had to quit their job and search for a higher paying one. Again Kikyou offered. This time they couldn't refuse, they already owed more than they would make as waitresses in a year. They went and signed up for a job as a stripper, still determined not to give up their virginity. After only two months they had paid off all their debts, but still they were not living the life they had wanted. They each wanted to go to collage, but it was impossible because they had paid off some debts with their collage fund. Kikyou proposed that they ask to get a promotion as a prostitute. They both said they'd think about it. Eventually they both decided that they would go into that business, just until they could get into collage.

At the time Souta had been living at the shrine with Mrs. Higurashi and his grandfather, Kohaku had been living with his parents. Suddenly, Kagome's grandfather grew ill and eventually died. Mrs. Higurashi now worked as a sales clerk at a local convenience store trying to support herself and Souta. After Kagome had got enough to go to collage she decided to keep the job to help support her family. They had already had to sell the shrine and move to a small apartment.

One day Kohaku was at soccer practice when his parents had died in a tragic car accident. He had to move to a foster family until Sango was legally old enough to support him. Though she decided to work so that she could support her brother when he moved to live with her. So eventually both Kagome and Sango had become full time strippers and neither had time to go to collage.

Kagome wore a tight mini bright pink tube top that exaggerated her C-cup breast size. With that she wore a fishnet skirt that ended only a few centimeters after her womanly core. She had knee-high black leather boots. The outfit was excruciatingly uncomfortable and revealing. It exaggerated her long legs, skinny thighs and flat abdomen. Kikyo wore a white bra that was a few sizes to small. You had to give her credit, she knew how to dress for her job, maybe a little to well. She had bright red booty shorts that showed a good deal of her bottom. It gave her a wedgy in her core making her moan every time she took a step. This made her very sexually excited, whoever asked for her body tonight would get quite a surprise. She squirmed at the thought. Sango wore a black thong and a black bra to match. It showed off her muscled thighs and bottom. She had a flat stomach, thanks to all the martial arts she did.

They opened the doors, ignoring the neon pink sign that had a woman laying on her back and in katakana it said, 'Come in to pleasure.' Kagome wondered why they hadn't noticed it the first time they saw the building. It was in neon for Christ's sake.

When they entered the club they saw Yura and Kagura who also worked there. Yura and Kagura were demons. Yura had black straight hair that ended near her shoulder. She had an obsession with hair, which made sense considering that she was a hair demon. She had red eyes covered in red eye shadow. She wore a small black dress, it had a long V-neck that exaggerated her breast size and a skirt that would fly up when she ran and show her butt. It had slits all the way up her thighs, which was about 7 inches. Kagura had black hair tied back in a traditional bun. Her red eyes seemed to glow. She was a very beautiful and smart woman. She wore a dog collar, dark blue short shorts, a dark blue T-shirt that matched the shorts that ended under her breasts, but had dark blue fishnet running for about ten centimeters before it stopped. She had red suspenders that lengthened her body.

"Hey girls! Slow night, but then it's only 11." Kagura said with a devious smirk.

"Wow! That pervert Miroku isn't here yet!?!" Said Sango with amazement, trying to hide her disappointment. He would usually be here by now to see her.

"Oh. You know you like him." Sango blushed at the truth of Kagura's words.

"Last time he came he said he might bring some friends." Said Yura. "I wonder who they'll be? Cute I hope." She said dreamily. She liked Miroku but saw that he and Sango were infatuated with each other and didn't want to ruin it for them because of her little crush.

"Oh, speak of the devil, here he comes." Said Sango, who couldn't hide her joy. Miroku and two other guys walked through the doors. Man, they were handsome.


	2. Ch2

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm too lazy to write it for every chapter so this is it for every story and chapter.

Chapter 2

"Told ya there's some fine ladies here." Said Miroku with a glazed over look in his violet eyes. He was intently starring at Sango and if you were looking you could see large lump appear in his pants. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a dragon tail at the nape of his neck. He had a muscular build but he wasn't to buff to make him unattractive. He was very handsome, close to perfection, except for one thing, his hand tended to wander. He was probably one of the biggest perverts ever to enter the club. Most of the girls found it very offensive when he grabbed their behinds and were very tempted to slap him but couldn't because that would probably turn him away. He wore a baggy dark purple shirt with black baggy pants. The other two men just nodded in approval at the sight they saw. In one corner there was a group of five girls. In that group Miroku identified Sango, Kagome, Kikyou, the one girl he had never slept with, Yura and Kagura. They were truly sights for sore eyes. The second girl seemed to catch the last mans attention. He quickly glanced away not wanting to be caught with a new found lump in his pants and glazed over eyes.

The second man had long black hair that was loosely braided and ended near the center of his back. He had a regal look to him but his ruby red eyes made him seem wicked and harsh. He also had a great body. Which was lucky for the girls, they all hated having to do their business on larger disgusting men. He wore dark blue shirt with some loose fitting blue jeans.

The third man put the other two to shame, or so Kagome thought. He was drop dead gorgeous. Kagome wondered why he came here, from the looks he could get almost any girl he wanted for free. She had to wipe a drop of drool from her chin. He had long silver hair that ended near the end of his back. He had gorgeous amber eyes that seemed to bring out the shine of his hair and the color of his skin which was a light tan. He wore a crimson shirt that fit his muscular body perfectly showing of his steel abdomen and black pants that hung loosely at his hips. He had a confident smirk on his face which seemed to fit his aura perfectly. He seemed cocky, but who could blame him, if she had a body like his she would be cocky to. But what Kagome noticed most about the third person were his ears, she knew that demons existed, who didn't these days, though humans and demons seemed to live in peace now, after hundreds of wars between the two races. He didn't have human ears, no he had two silver dog ears on top of his head. They seemed to move with every sound. They were too adorable, Kagome let out a little breath of anticipation, she really hoped he would take her to bed tonight. His eyes seemed to flicker in her general direction when she let out a gasp.

Kagome felt herself go wet between the legs. She had never been so sexually excited by a man before just by looking. She suddenly felt dirty, very dirty. She was ashamed of herself. She knew if her mother knew who and what she was she would probably be disowned. She couldn't help but stare at the mysterious boy. He seemed to notice her and starred back at her.

When the silver haired boy glanced around the club he found the beautiful girl starring at him, he made a mental note to ask about her. She really was gorgeous, since she was starring he began to stare back. His eyes ran over her petite body. She was gorgeous, he gulped thinking of how he would love to pump himself into her. He smirked at his thoughts, with his looks he'd probably get it free or at least a discount. But she was so young, only seventeen, nineteen at most. After searching her body he began to stare back into her eyes when she finally noticed him looking back at her. When she saw that he found her starring she blushed and looked down. A small smile appeared on her lips. He couldn't take it he began to grin wildly.

He glanced around the club, the walls were a light gray shade. There were around 30 tables around the room that could seat four or five people each. There was a stage at the front of the room where people were dancing. The people dancing there barely wore anything. They were all very beautiful. It seemed there was already around 20 people here. The lights were dimmed at the back then went to their full blinding glow around the stage. Between every four tables there was a strip pole, currently only two were in use, drawing a crowd to each. On the left side of the large room that was around the size of an auditorium there were four hallways that lead a good twenty meters and there were five rooms on each side. 'Sex rooms,' he thought and let out a small groan. He was very sexually frustrated right now. He hadn't slept with a girl for at least a month now and it was beginning to take it's toll on him.

The mysterious girl that had caught his attention came over and said happily, "Hello, I'm Kagome, I'll be your waitress tonight, and if you need anything, anything at all," She said with a wink, dropping her voice making it sound very seductive, starring at the mysterious silver haired stranger unashamed, "Just call me or one of my friends," she indicated behind her to each one. "That's Sango, Kikyou, Yura and Kagura." She said in a low voice. It made her sound very aroused, which wasn't hard because of the stare the silver haired boy which was still on her.

"Oh, hi Kagome. How are you tonight." He asked not really paying attention.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. So, who are your dashing friends?" She flirted than couldn't help but giggle.

"The stupid ones Inuyasha." He said seriously. Inuyasha silently fumed, Miroku had to make him sound like a retard in front Kagome. A while ago she was grogling at his feet. He responded with a quick Oi and slapped Miroku on the head. At the display Kagome couldn't help but laugh. They were pretty funny. "Oh, Inuyasha, you hurt me so. Any way, the other guy is Naraku." He said, feigning hurt.

"Hello Inuyasha, Naraku." She said, nodding to each before continuing, "I'm goin' to go get you guys a seat, smoking or non? For three right?"

"Non and yes." Inuyasha replied in his deep voice. Kagome began to squirm and like that Inuyasha regained the upper hand. He could smell her desire pool between her legs. She smiled and spun on her heel and went off to find them seats.


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3 

"I like her," Inuyasha said as she was going to find them seats. "She's cute."

"Yeah, Kagome's a fine one. She is so nice, she doesn't deserve to work in a place like this, not that I don't like her, she has a lot of stamina if you know what I mean. But she fails in comparison to my lovely Lady Sango." Miroku said with a glazed over look in his eyes.

'Good,' he thought to himself, 'Kagome, you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight. I'll get her when she gets off of waitressing.' (Note: the club is so small that the people who work there usually are both, strippers and waitresses) Instantly deciding on paying her for the night. For some reason his senses tingled whenever Kagome was around, it started as a small tickle on his ribs, then moved up to his nose, where his sense of smell was invaded by her and only her, then his ears began to twitch violently. It was very subtle but at that small amount of time he had to fight to the extreme to keep his youkai side from emerging. His eyes began to glaze over and turn into a crimson and two faded violet stripes began to appear on each of his cheeks. His animal instincts were beginning to take over his entire being though he fought hard to keep them from coming out, for when they did there was hell to pay. It seemed that he always hurt some one that he cared about. He began to laugh at the thought of Kagome and himself making passionate love in one of the sex rooms.

Miroku, not noticing that his good friend had begun to become his full youkai self, said, "I think he lost it." He shook his head then looked over at Naraku.

"Miroku, I do think he lost something but not his sanity. I believe he's gone full youkai." He said totally calm, knowing that he could easily take on Inuyasha in full youkai because he could barely control his attacks let alone center them. He took his right hand and gently pushed it against a pressure point on the back of Inuyasha's neck. The hanyou slowly dropped into a state of unconsciousness. Miroku just gave a tiered sigh, knowing that his over reactive friend would be up in a few minutes returned back to his normal state. He couldn't help but wonder what brought on Inuyasha's sudden change.

It turned out that Miroku had been right, he had been knocked out, but Kagome had still not returned. He awoke with a slight blush, knowing that he had gone full youkai and that Naraku had had to knock him out. "Feh." Was Inuyasha's intelligent answer as he looked away, wondering Kagome was? She hadn't been back, and from previous experiences he knew that he had been out for a good few minutes. He looked over at Miroku and Naraku, wondering if they knew where their lush waitress had gone. When he looked Miroku and Naraku were having a very manly discussion.

" I thought Kikyou was steamin' hot." Said Naraku with a lopsided grin, yet he still managed to have a serious look to him.

"He just likes her 'cause she had the biggest rack." Whispered Miroku with a smile. Inuyasha nodded not really paying attention. He was still searching for Kagome, he thought he saw her once but it was just one of the girls she had addressed previously.

"Uh, listen guys, I, uh, gotta go to the, uh, bathroom." He said with an obvious lie.

Miroku winked at him and smiled, "Oh, the bathroom." He said with an understanding grin, wrongly misinterpreting his friend's lie. Inuyasha just smiled and left. He walked in the direction that he last saw Kagome go. She might need help, he had this feeling that she did.

"Well Naraku, do we have some entertainment for tonight?" Asked Miroku. Said man just nodded, not bothering with a response.

Inuyasha had walked to the back of a random hallway when he heard a muffled shriek. He looked at the end of the hallway, the door was slightly ajar. Inuyasha decided that some drunken man must have grabbed her and now was raping her. He began to jog to the door, then heard a scream and broke off into a run. He slammed open the door and saw the body of a man across the dark alleyway, pushing up against something. His pants were pulled down to his ankles; he was larger and had no hair on his head except for a small ponytail at the back of his head. He was swaying drunkenly from side to side giggling lightly. Inuyasha gave a slight chuckle; he congratulated chivalry, and decided that it was only right if he helped out a defenseless girl, that and he would get an excellent fight out of it. He flexed his claws and smirked, this would be interesting.

"Asshole, get the hell off her." He said angrily.

"Aw, but buddy she com'on to me. She wans t'go, if ya know whaaaaat I men." He slurred. Then plastered a cocky grin onto his face but his eyes kept darting to the door as a signal that he wanted Inuyasha to leave.

"Oh, well in that case." He said looking at Kagome's face. Her eyes were wide with horror, her mouth slightly agape, starring at him like he was insane. "I think that I'll beat the shit out of your drunk ass." He smirked seeing a relieved look come upon her face, her body getting less tense by the second. She didn't know how strong he was but from his cocky attitude and smirk she assumed he could take on the large fellow who had grabbed her.

Inuyasha walked up to the guy and asked, "Just who do you think you are, touching a woman of that standard without her permission?" Jabbing him in the chest with his finger for effect.

"Well, I'm, uh, Manten, one of the T'under Bros. And what you care? She's just a stripper a some sleazy joint." He asked slowly swaying back on each foot.

"Chivalry still exists, and I think that you should take back what you said." He said, not enjoying how long this verbal fight was continuing for. Thankfully, Hiten just shook his head this time and flew a clumsy punch at his head. Inuyasha ducked then quickly punched the large man in the stomach. He swayed then fell backwards onto his back with a loud thump. The ground shook lightly, as though there was an earthquake. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome looked at him with an awestruck face.

"Holy, you took him down pretty fast. Jesus, you must be strong." She said.

"Of course I'm strong. He just went down fast cause he's dumb ass drunk. Surprised he could even tell you were a girl." He said with a slight smirk.

"Are you calling me a manly?" She asked offended.

"Maybe." He said playfully, but when he saw her serious glare he stopped himself, "No, I was kidding. You are very feminine. You happy now?" He asked, she just nodded, kind of out of breath from the excursion. "Maybe you should go home?" He suggested.

"I can't, the show must go on you know." She said with a tiered smile. He understood this must happen a lot so he agreed. "Come on, I still got to get you seats." He was shocked with her optimistic attitude. He was stunned speechless when she grasped his hand and led him inside.

When they arrived they saw that Miroku and Naraku were still waiting patiently at the entrance when Kagome and Inuyasha coming back holding hands. Miroku had a face that looked like a fox. Sly and cunning, very suspective, while Naraku's face just had a smirk on it. "Ain't she a nice one?" Miroku asked nudging his buddy in the stomach.

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha raised his hand to slap Miroku across the head. Once that was done he answered in a defensive tone. "I didn't do anything with her, just saved her from some drunk asshole."

Miroku looked unconvinced yet kept quiet in fear of another beating. Sango who had been walking by at the time heard the news. "Kagome! Are you all right? Did he hurt you? You wanna go home?" Kagome instantly felt dizzy, being bombarded with all the questions. Soon, every other person who was in the bar had come to ask her if she was all right. She kept telling people she was all right, though by the rate it kept going it was obvious they didn't believe her.

"Fine, since no one believes me. Then how about I go lay down for a minute? Sango, could you get these guys places and drinks?" Of course Sango did exactly as her friend requested. Sango quickly lead them through the tables and chairs and got them a nice spot two tables away from the stage.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked, unaware of the hand was slowly creeping towards her bottom. When it landed upon it's destination she was just about to slap Miroku but then remembered where she was and pushed her butt against his hand in a seductive manner.

"Umm…Ahh." Miroku said in obvious pleasure.

"What I believe our dear perverted friend is trying to say is can we have three beers."

Inuyasha said with a disgusted look upon his face. Though he and Miroku were best friends, he had never gotten used to the amounts of perveracy his friend could achieve. (Not a real word I know, sorry)

"All right, I'll be back in a minute." She said and walked off to the bar, leaving a disappointed Miroku in her wake. He had been enjoying himself to the max before his evil friend had taken it away from him. He glared daggers at his friend for about ten seconds before Sango reappeared with the drinks. "There," She said, placing herself in Miroku's hold once again. It was quiet at the table for a couple of seconds, all people diverting their attention to the stage where a five girls in skimpy clothing were dancing and stripping to Naughty Girl by Beyonce. It was amazing what those girls could do, dance, strip and look seductive all the while avoiding the clutches of perverted men grabbing for them.

Sango quickly regained their attention when she realized that her act was next. She quickly excused herself, saying that Kagura, she pointed in her general direction, would take over that table while she was dancing. She jogged off to backstage where Kikyou and Kagome were preparing for their act. Wait, she thought, Kagome was supposed to be in bed. Now Sango was usually the calm type, but she was loyal and fought for her friend's well being. This crossed her line, she was going to throw a bitch fit. "Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing! You said you were lying down! You were almost raped with evening! You should be at home or lying down! Definitely not wearing skimpy clothing, dancing around on stage!" She screamed.

Kagome was cracking under Sango's intense stare. She knew she should be lying down but this act contained the three of them, it wouldn't work if it was only them. "Umm dancing, I did lay down, but this act is the three of us. Sango I know you care, but I can do this, I know I can." She said with a confident smile.

"All right, only if you think so. I swear, if this ever happens again though, you're going straight home!"

"'Kay mom. I promise." She laughed. Though Kikyou was there she didn't want to include herself in the conversation. She was to busy thinking about the silver haired man. He was supposed to pick her! Not Kagome! Kagome was the less experience girl who got old men! She got the handsome young ones, but this one was goggling at her constantly!

Just then Inuyasha had a thought, these women had to be expensive. They were gorgeous, half of them looked smart enough to be lawyers or doctors, not their horrible job. He decided it didn't matter the cost. He made enough anyway, he could afford to spend a little on some beautiful girl. Still he wondered how much they cost. Deciding to voice his thought he said, "How much do they cost a night?"

"You see my friend," Said Miroku draping his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder with a content smirk on his face.

"Don't touch me," Said Inuyasha, roughly pushing Miroku's arm off of him.

"Anyway," Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha. "As I was saying, that's one of the greatest things about this place, only 10000 yen a night."

"Shit!" Exclaimed Inuyasha and Naraku at once, "This will be fun." Inuyasha finished. This was excellent. He got to spend a night with Kagome and he didn't even have to pay a sixth of his salary.

Meanwhile, Miroku and Naraku had their eyes glued to the stage as Kagome, Kikyou and Sango walked on stage. They were now wearing different outfits, Kagome wore a clear body suit that had little black sparkles all over and a larger black sparkles, that resembled snowflakes, over her nipple, with matching black bikini underwear. Kikyou wore a black plastic jacket that ended at the start of her thighs with nothing underneath, though the jacket was tightly wrapped. Sango wore a black leather corset and a skirt that resembled that of a French maid. As soon as Inuyasha noticed their undivided attention on the stage he turned his head and saw Kagome, Kikyou and Sango on stage waiting for their song to start.

She was nervous. She could feel herself trembling, to others she must have looked like she had just been outside in -40° weather. She had done this dance at least a million times but this time she was nervous. As she applied her dark make-up she heard Ayame introduce them as the next act. Their act was a dark mistress type thing. They were supposedly supposed to be the devil's mistress, but to her Kikyou looked like a slutty firefighter, Sango a slutty French maid, and herself a Britney Spears wanna be.

Sango walked out on stage with Kikyou quickly followed by Kagome. They could feel the eyes of all the men on them. Starring at their bodies as if they were objects, honestly in this business they were. Pussy for perverted men. As soon as she got on stage she saw what was making her tremble, Inuyasha. His golden orbs starring at her face. That was odd, usually men didn't notice her face, they were usually to obsorved in her body. She didn't know why but she felt the need to impress him. She ripped her stare away from his face and looked forward, putting a seductive smirk on her face as the music started.


	4. Ch4

Kagome, Kikyou and Sango were facing the back wall tapping their feet to the beat of the music. Kikyou on the left, Kagome in the middle and Sango on the right. They had cut the words out of the CD so that Kagome could sing the words. Kagome always loved singing, it was her passion and she was pretty good at it to. Kagome felt flushed but knew if her full attention wasn't on the music she would miss a beat or forget the words and ruin the whole performance. She could feel Inuyasha's lingering stare upon her but tried her hardest to push it to the back of her mind. As it came time for the words to begin Kagome began to sing in her hypnotizing erotic voice. It was high and laced with false desire.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

Kagome knelt so she was on her hands and knees and began to crawl up the stage runway, singing the lyrics as she went while in the background Sango and Kikyou went into a tango position.

There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Kagome stood on her knees and clutched her womanhood through her body suit and brought her hand through the valley in-between her breasts while moaning. Meanwhile, Sango had just spun Kikyou again all the while thrusting their parts into each other making many of the men groan in anticipation. Kikyou did a high kick, landing it on Sango's shoulder, as she dragged her across the floor. While Kikyou had done the kick most of the men who had been looking at her got a good glimpse of her maidenhood.

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

Kagome sang as Kikyou and Sango then went out into the crowd and began to lap dance for the men. Sango picked some decent looking man with brown hair and green eyes. Kikyou immediately went to Inuyasha, trying to bring his attention from Kagome. Kagome tried to keep her jealousy down and kept singing, fighting the urge to go and slap Kikyou for touching Inuyasha, though she didn't know why. She settled for a simple snake glare at Kikyou. She then stood up with a wicked grin plastered on her face. Inuyasha was pulling a hard, not from Kikyou's ministrations, no, he was simply pulling a hard from Kagome's dancing, though Kikyou didn't know. Kagome obviously couldn't see the lump in his pants as she walked off stage to a nearby man. He had black hair with deep brown eyes and tan skin. She motioned for him to stand up with her index finger.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

She put her leg in-between his legs and pushed up lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to blow upon his neck leaving his eyes heavy with desire. She slowly scraped her nails over his shirt-covered chest. Even though there was a shirt in-between the two there were ten red lines. Inuyasha had to fight back a growl that grew in his chest and had to stop watching her to control his inner youkai. Instead he rearranged himself to look at Kikyou's bobbing breasts in front of his face. Kagome happened to choose that exact moment to take a quick glance at Inuyasha. Kagome spun so her bottom was at his throbbing member. She squatted down and ran her bottom back up against his legs, when she reached his member she grinded her pelvis into his a little harder than she did against his legs. Kagome spun then pushed the black haired man down again as if taunting him, and she did, she left him so hard it hurt. At the exact time she pushed him down Kikyou and Sango stood up much to the man Sango had chosen's disappointment. Inuyasha didn't really care, he was happier that Kagome stopped rubbing herself against the black haired man.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

They all walked over to a new man. Kikyou went to a some random man, as did Sango, Kagome went to Naraku. She was extremely tempted to go to Inuyasha but two dancers in a row would look strange or like interest and interest was not good in her line of work. They grabbed the men they had chosen by the collar or shoulder and pulled them up. They kissed them then spun around. They went into a squat then stood up grinding their behinds against the men. Inuyasha was so jealous that he let out a small growl which went unnoticed because of the music that was playing. He never really like Naraku, he always seemed so disgusted with him and cruel, now he hated him.

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

They were walking around aimlessly doing random spins or dips for men. Soon the three girls made their way back up to the stage, climbing up the stairs on each side. A different way from the way they left, for when they left they just jumped of the front of the stage. Once all three were on the stage they began to shake their hips to the beat, crouched and placed their hands on their knees. They began to open and close their legs while thrusting their hips.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

Then Sango and Kikyou began stood in a line and spread their legs and began to clutch themselves, making them wet with desire. Kagome just walked around, continuing to sing. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch, mesmerized with her amazing voice. She walked back to the others and crawled underneath their spread legs and humped the floor, starring intently at the man who had captured her interest.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic

They began to rub there hands all over themselves and each other, moaning. She imagined Inuyasha rubbing his hands all over her in such a matter and exploded with wetness, making her gasp. Because of the sudden explosion she missed a beat and had to cut off the first two syllables to catch up with the music.

Toxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I'm ready now

As the last verse began to play they started to walk off stage shaking their hips in a seductive manner, Kagome still singing as they left until the final beat. Once they left all the men in the audience had hards. Once they were off stage they all congratulated each other, except for Kikyou. "Kagome! You missed a beat! We've practiced this routine for how long and you screwed it up!" She yelled, she didn't really care, but she was jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha's constant stares.

"Chill, I made up for it. Nobody could tell. 'Sides, no offense, but you couldn't even sing that and dance at the same time so cool your jets."

SCENE CHANGE

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. He imagined having Kagome wrap her slender legs around his waste and moan his name. He let out a growl that had been rumbling in his chest. Naraku and Miroku noticed that he had growled and gave him a blank stare. He faintly heard Miroku say something.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I asked if you are ready to go get the girls to fix our problems?" Miroku sighed pointing down at his obvious erection. "He never pays attention to me." He mumbled to Naraku.

"What was that Houshi?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just go."


	5. Ch5

Sorry it took so long to update. I apologize and I'll try to make this chapter longer. Without further ado…

Never Forever, Ch.5

A few minutes after their little spat Kikyou said, "My, my, from what I could feel Inuyasha was huge! I think I changed my mind, I hope he comes and gets me this evening instead of Naraku." Kikyou said with a huge smile. Kagome was suddenly hit with a combination on anger, hurt and jealousy. Inuyasha was supposed to be hers, she didn't know why, he just was. He was suppose to like her. He wasn't suppose to go hard around Kikyou, it was suppose to be her! All her life Kikyou had outshone her. In her beauty, in her breast size, and in her luck with men. Just when one amazingly hot guy who she could almost say would pick her over Kikyou, Kikyou had to go and crush her dreams. She was being greedy and stupid and she knew it but she felt like it was her duty to feel this way. She knew she should probably be thankful for Kikyou or she'd be on the streets but this was her time to be great.

Kagome could briefly hear a conversation going on outside her thoughts. "Kagome, Kagome-chan? Are you there?" Asked Sango, wondering if her friend was all right after that workout and the attempted rape. "Maybe you should go home tonight instead of working." Her voice laced with concern."

"Hmm, oh sorry, I just sort dazed off I guess. No I'm fine, just thinking is all." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh Kagome, when are you going to grow up?" Asked Kikyou, smirking slightly, she knew her comment irked Kagome and just had to make her feel insecure. No one outshone her. Kagome knew she was joking but for some reason it really bugged her.

"Oh ladies! Your knights in shining armor have come to sweep you off your feet." Said Miroku as he excitedly walked into the room. He came and stood by Sango and slowly placed his hand on her butt and squeezed gently. Her face turned bright red like a fire truck and you could swear steam was coming out of her ears, she raised her hand as if to slap him but then slowly put it down again. Her hand was twitching so bad it looked like it was having a seizure.

Inuyasha slowly walked to Kagome and seductively whispered in her ear then lightly nipped it. "Are you ready for a night of fun?"

Even this small act made her shiver in anticipation and pleasure. Her eyes began to glaze over as Inuyasha pressed her skimpily dressed form onto his body. Their curves fit together perfectly as if created like a puzzle. She could feel how much he wanted this, Kami-sama could she. She was so relieved, he had chosen her, not Kikyou, even after all of her boasting. "You're a great dancer."

Kikyou was trembling with anger! He was hers! She pulled all her special moves on him, no man had she ever done that to had turned her down. He was supposed to complement her dancing, not Kagome's! Not only was this a battle of Inuyasha, this was a battle of pride. 'Watch out Kagome, I'm coming for you.' She thought as she could feel Naraku's muscled arms wrap around her waist. She looked at him and put on a false grin, turned her face and rolled her eyes. As she watched Sango and Miroku left, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha. She supposed she should get going to, she did have to sleep with worse, this wouldn't be so bad, but when she looked at his face her decision changed completely.

!WARNING SANGO AND MIROKU LEMON AHEAD!

Sango was slowly making her way to a sex room that wasn't being occupied, she hated walking in on occupied rooms. She had Miroku's hand in hers and she hopped he couldn't tell she was shaking all over in fear and anxiousness. Her head was faced to the ground and she pleaded Miroku couldn't see her blush. Sure, she had done this before, she had done this before with Miroku, but every time she did it with Miroku it was different, that and she fell a little more in love with him every time. She knew it was true, she loved Miroku, it was easy to see, she could admit it to herself, but out loud was the challenge. She supposed it wouldn't be so bad, he always gave her a good amount more money than he had to.

She could easily find her way to the room, even though she wasn't looking where she was going, she'd been there so much she could find her way there in the dark. When she looked up she saw that they were already inside the room with the door shut. Miroku was looking at her like an animal. He walked up to her and whispered looking her straight in the eye, "I want you." And that was all he needed to say because Sango was already ripping at his shirt trying to get it over his head. He put his arms up and his shirt slipped right over his chest. She dragged her nails over his armored chest, leaving little scratch marks all over.

He cupped her breasts through her corset, she hadn't had time to change, and was satisfied when he heard a loud moan come from inside her throat. He gave her a bruising kiss with such passion he never knew. He put his tongue over her lips and slowly urged them open which she gladly did. The kiss became a battle for control, neither wanting to loose.

He slowly reached back and unlace her corset and to what a lovely site he saw, her to round peeks standing to attention. He left her mouth and slowly made his way down to her breasts. He brought then into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around the nipple and nipped at it. Again he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure.

Sango could feel herself burst with juices. "Oh, oh Mi-Miroku I, I need you…NOW!" She yelled. He brought his pinkies and curled them around the skirt. He slowly pulled it down so that she was totally naked. He stepped back to admire her beauty. Kami-sama what a glorious site she was. She was tall and well muscled but very feminine. He went down on his knees and began to lick her core. He slowly began to drink her juices, she tasted better than anything he had ever ate. She had to try her hardest not to suffocate him with her legs. Soon he was thrusting his tongue into her at a rapid pace, earning soft moans. "Please, Miroku, you're torturing me!" She said huskily.

She began to work at his belt, after all this time in her line of work she still had problems with belts. Finally she gave a soft sigh. Miroku heard this and just undid the belt for her. He kissed her gently on the lips, she could taste herself on his lips which just made her get wetter. She removed his boxers and laid on the bed. She opened her legs for him. He came over to her and put his member against her core then slowly penetrated her. He started off at a slow pace then began to go faster and faster. He began to pant her name feeling close to exploding. "Miroku! Harder, harder, faster FASTER!" She yelled and exploded. That was all he could take, her muscled tightening on him and he exploded into her.

They lay like that for a moment, Miroku still inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Dear Lady Sango, I believe I have just done the unspeakable, I have fallen in love with you."

She began to cry. Miroku felt that he had greatly offended her. "Sango, I'm so…" He began but was soon cut off by Sango.

"Oh, Miroku! You dumb ass! I wasn't crying because of that! I love you, too! Please take me away with you!" She pleaded, she would get a job, a good job that didn't involve selling her body, if he said yes. Her body was only for him now.

"Dearest Sango, that's all I could wish for and more." He said, almost crying himself.

Sango decided that the next morning she would quit and live with Miroku, she could find another job to support her and her brother. She would miss Kagome, Kikyou and the whole gang, maybe she would visit but she was tiered now and she was going to sleep no matter how excited she was. She would say good by in then morning. "Miroku, I love you." She whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

SCENE CHANGE

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into her room, she looked at him and smiled, man would this be interesting!


	6. Ch6

Never Forever Chapter 6

Kagome slowly led him into her room, his hand was warm in her hand. To Inuyasha the room stunk badly, it smelled like lust and cum, not a wonderful smell. He could tell this was Kagome's room, it was a light tan color with a king sized bed. Though the room was heavily clouded with the disgusting smell of sex he could smell Kagome's jasmine with a touch of vanilla scent.

Now that they were alone she could finally see him, he had snow white hair, and amber eyes. He was muscular, but not overly. He was drop dead gorgeous, why he was in a place like this, she had no idea, he could have had her for free. On top of his head there were two little white dog ears that began to twitch.

She kissed him gently, not aggressive like she had thought their first real kiss would be, smooth and tender. She felt his tongue rub against her lip, asking for entrance. She decided to tease his a little so she kept her mouth shut. This was going to be slow and romantic, the way she liked it with anyone who had a good body below the age of 30.

Slowly she leaned back, releasing his lips from her own. "What's with the ears? You don't seem like a demon, your aura isn't so evil and menacing like a demons." She asked slowly, not wanting to offend him. She could sense his aura from what little miko powers she had.

Unfortunately, her plan did not work and he took the exact opposite way of what she meant. He thought that she meant he was weaker than demons, which he was not. "I'm a hanyou, you got a problem with that?" He asked suddenly jumping into defense.

"No, not really, I just meant that you're a lot kinder than most demons, I also think that you are a lot stronger than most of them." She said as if reading his thoughts. She was smart, he liked that in a girl, not any of the air heads who were only after his money. Now the question was what was she doing in a dump like this, she could have gone far in the world of today.

She noticed that his thoughts were far off so she decided to take him out of them. She slowly pressed her lips against his, sliding her tongue against his upper lip. He decided that that was enough teasing for one day so he opened his mouth to her. He then pushed his tongue into her mouth making her moan. Soon it became a battle for dominance, fighting the other away, yet kept asking for more, a horrible game teasing and begging. There were no words spoken as they separated for breath. Kagome looked into his deep amber eyes lidded with desire and want.

Inuyasha could not take his eyes off her, her cheeks slightly rosy, eyes glazed over and chest heaving for breath. She was panting soon which just made him harder. He could not take anymore of this teasing so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He pushed his lips against hers as she moaned in delight. She had to wrap her arms around him to keep from falling down. She could feel how much she excited him in his lower regions. She instantly became wet at her core.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, completely depending on him to support her weight. He maneuvered his arms so that he was holding her up by her butt. He slowly stepped forward then laid her down on the bed, still kissing her deeply.

Without breaking their kiss he began to rub the pert nipple through the thin fabric of her tube top. She moaned and bucked her hips against him giving him the sign of what she wanted. He could feel how wet she was, he decided he was having to much fun teasing her so he just kept going slowly.

He placed his fingers on her back, slowly unzipping her body suit. Slowly he began to roll it down. She stepped out of the outfit, he released her from his kiss to see her in what God gave her. After a few moments he was satisfied with playing eye candy and went to work on her neglected breast. He kissed the top of her breast then began to move down to the nipple, never stopping the fondling of her breast. He gently sucked on her nipple then began to scrape it lightly with his fangs, never enough to draw blood but enough to leave a little red scratch mark. He then changed his hand to the breast he had just attacked with his mouth and began his attack on it's twin.

She arched her back and moaned. She began to play with his ears receiving a deep growl of delight from him. She took of his shirt and starred in awe at his fabulous build. She couldn't help herself, she pressed her hands against his six pack and began to rub little circles and write things over it. To him it felt wonderful and she was in pure bliss.

She was beautiful: she had a pretty face, full breasts, flat stomach, skinny waist, large hips and slender legs. He felt his pants become disgustingly tight, he always thought those to be his loosest pants. He looked down, he was so hard it hurt, no one had ever excited him this much.  
"Kagome, I want you so bad." He whispered, but all he got in response was a moan. He had to fight his hardest to control his youkai, he began to pant as his eyes flashed red. He slowly kissed her with all the passion he had in his body. 'Why does he kiss me like this? All I am to him is a good fuck.' Little did she know that he was thinking along the same thing. 'God! Why does this vixen make me feel so good? I never felt this good kissing any of my other girlfriends. All this is, is a one night stand, a good fuck, right?' He growled, she still hadn't noticed his eyes were blood red and violet stripes had appeared on his cheeks.

She slowly slid off his pants and his boxers expertly. She was right, he was mammoth size. She slowly blew against his rock hard tip, he dug his claws into the mattress. She slowly licked the tip making him moan some twisted version of her name. She then engulfed him, she slowly began sucking bobbing her head back and forth. She went faster and faster occasionally scraping her teeth against him. He was close to exploding on him but he held back until she took all of him in her mouth. He exploded into her mouth.

He was salty but good. She stood up and licked the remaining cum off her lips. She kissed him and he could taste him in her mouth. He decided he would give her back the favor.  
He went down to her hot core began to lick the nub, never entering her with his tongue, just teasing. Finally he entered her core. He began to pound into her making her moan and arch into him. She bucked her hips well releasing. He then put his tip against her core and slowly entered her, she was surprisingly tight. This was his first time with a prostitute, but from what his friends had told him they usually were stretched.

He began to pound into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to bring him in deeper. She started to buck wildly as she hit her first orgasm. He the flipped her over so her head was facing the mattress and began to pound into her. Kagome then reached her second orgasm of the night. Soon after he hit his own. As he hit his orgasm his youkai side seemed to be satisfied enough and became dormant once more.

They laid down and began to fall into a deep sleep. Just before they fell into a fitful slumber she whispered pleadingly, "Please come back."

He smirked and spooned her while pulling the covers over top of them. He wrapped his arm around her and put his mouth beside of her ear. "I don't think I could stay away." Then they fell asleep with thoughts of each other crowding their minds.


	7. Ch7

When the first rays of dawn hit Japan Inuyasha rose as always. Something was wrong here he could tell, it felt different. This wasn't his room! The walls were a tan color with come of the paint chipping off. It was a very simple room, there was just a bed and a…pole? Suddenly something in his arms began to shift. He looked down and saw raven black hair and ivory skin, the sharp nose and rosy, bruised lips. Kagome.

Flashbacks came back at him and his head began to pound with an awful headache. He remembered Kagome dancing with the other two, Sango, he knew her because Miroku was obsessed with her, and some other girl who looked a lot like Kagome but a little more cold. While Kagome was kind and smiled a lot this other girl was cold and distant. Kagome seemed to hate her job, while the other girl seemed to be loving every moment of it. Although the other girl did have her perks, since she seemed to like her job she would probably be better at it, although Kagome was nothing short of amazing. And this other girl had a larger breast size, every guy had a little pervert in him, it was impossible not to.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the dormant girl, her bare back pressed up against the right side of his naked chest. Their legs were entwined and the top of her scalp was notched under his chin, making their feet end around the length. She was warm to his body making a rush of heat go through him, straight to his manhood.

He decided to wake her up a special way, he knew he wasn't supposed to but he would pay extra and after what they shared last night he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind, she did ask him to come back. He slowly shifted his arm so that one was still wrapped around her waist and one was at the triangle of pubic hair.

He slowly maneuvered his hand to her opening, sliding one finger inside of her. She shuddered and arched against him, begging him to go deeper. He had to smirk, even in her sleep she still reacted to his touch. He began to have a rocking motion, she moaned and began thrusting her hips with his rhythmic motion, still in a deep sleep. He could feel himself growing larger and harder. He added another finger, making her press against him harder. He added another finger, never stopping his rocking motion. He felt her explode onto his hand, some of her juices leaking onto her thighs making her wake up immediately.

The look on her face went from pleasure to shock back to pleasure when she saw who it was. Inuyasha felt himself release a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. She smiled up at him and he returned her smile back down at her. She spun around with his fingers still inside of her making her moan out in pleasure. She tilted her head up to kiss him passionately. Their tongues began a battle for dominance, the battle lasted forever yet ended to soon for either of their comfort. They both damned the fact that they had to breath. All this while Inuyasha never stopped thrusting his three fingers.

Kagome was addicted and on a high of Inuyasha, she couldn't stay away. She forcefully kissed him again, moaning into his mouth. Once again the war started, Inuyasha enjoying the forceful dominance she was showing. He kind of liked being dominated by her, it felt nice, though he would never admit it because of his shaken pride.

He moved his hand from her flat abdomen to her right breast and began to fondle it with his fingers making her cry in ecstasy. He began to give her left breast an oral massage making her explode onto Inuyasha's fingers once more.

He slowly removed his fingers and licked then, enjoying the salty taste. He placed his manhood against her wet, hot, core. He slowly entered her hearing her gasp at the feeling. He began a slow motion, she scratched his back in agony, she was begging him to go faster, she needed him to go faster. She began to pull at him demanding that he went faster, but he seemed determined to go at his own pace at her expense. She began to buck her hips at him as she exploded yet again, but she still wanted more, she was becoming a sex addict. Even though she was a stripper she detested her job. No, she was becoming an Inuyasha addict.

He slowly began to pick up the pace, although it still seemed painfully slow to Kagome who was close to tears because of the sexual frustration she felt. Finally, he began to go a faster speed, he kept gaining speed until he was going to the maximum of his hanyou powers. He pounded into her making her moan and gasp over and over again. He felt her explode onto him crying out his name, then soon felt his climax. He moaned out her name, falling to the bed, over her. He tried to keep his weight off her as much as he could but found it very difficult because he could barely support himself.

He rolled off her with a grunt. He spun her around in his arms, still inside, making them both moan out loudly. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Kagome, will you be here again tomorrow?" He asked quietly. She was to tiered to speak so she just nodded her head slightly. She slowly drifted to sleep. Her eyes not capable of staying open one minute longer, her vision beginning to go blurry. All she could see was little blurs of their clothes on the floor. She slowly smiled then edged closer to Inuyasha if it was possible.

He looked at her peaceful face, he couldn't believe she was capable of doing what they had just accomplished. Her angelic face and the black halo of hair surrounding her face. Her pale milky skin and pointed nose. She deserved better than this hellhole. No one deserved this, he wondered why she was here.

His eyes began to blur, he silently cursed the gods for making sleep so important. He could have starred at her gorgeous face for centuries. His eyes began to droop and the yawns became more and more frequent. He closed his eyes snuggled up beside Kagome, deciding that sleep was needed.

He had just faded into the land of dreams when he felt an annoying ring touch his sensitive ears. He opened his eyes grudgingly. His cell phone was ringing in his left pant pocket which he discarded last night during the first romantic passion they had shared. He rolled onto his other side trying not to awake Kagome who was still dormant through the noise of the cell phone. He kept it on low so that the other demons would not become agitated if it was too loud.

He dislodged his member from inside of her. He stood quietly, trying not awaken the dormant girl. He stood up and walked to his pants on the other side of the room, using stealth to keep quiet. He picked up his cell phone and answered it, "What?"

"That is no way to answer your phone half breed." The mystery man answered.

"What do you want?" He asked agitated, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"I want you to come home. You have work today. I am supposed to protect you, although I don't really care what happens to you." The man replied icily.

"Well, I'm glad you care." He replied sarcastically. "I'll be home in half an hour…Wait! It's roku, I don't have to work." He yelled then remembered Kagome whispered loudly. All she did was moan and turn around, searching for his warmth.

"Yes, you do. Last minute thing. See you in an half an hour."

"Fine Sesshomaru, in half an hour." He said then hung up the phone before his brother, Sesshomaru, could reply. He walked sleep deprived to the bed that held Kagome. He kissed her cheek then went to find a piece of paper, not finding any, he took out 100 000 yen. He knew he didn't owe her that much but what he got was worth it, by far. On one of the pieces of yen he wrote in perfect hiragana and kanji that he would come back next roku. He placed on a small table across the room. He placed it there than began to dress. He would have to stop by his house to get a change of clothes, shower, hairbrush and get some mouthwash.

He grabbed his keys from his pocket. He wondered if Naraku and Miroku were still here. He laughed because they had taken his car here so they had no way to get home. He decided he would put up with his day though he felt very tiered because with his hanyou strength he could go for days without sleep. He thought how uncontrollable his youkai was, he had never felt so possessive before, he would have to ask his brother about it later. 

He exited the building with a yawn and walked to his car. He was a doctor at the Tokyo hospital, his brother being the owner of the hospital. Not that that was why he got the job, he was a great doctor. He enjoyed helping people but he really enjoyed the thrill of a life or death situation. He stepped in the car, wondering if Kagome would be all right when she woke up. He pushed the thoughts of it from his mind and remembered she'd woken up alone tons of times. He couldn't have other thoughts in his head, for they might cost the life of another.

He stepped on the gas and left in search of his home. "Stupid brother, so tiered." He grumbled. He quickly glanced at his watch, seeing it wasn't there he moaned. God was against him this morning. He didn't have time to go back right now but as soon as he got off of work he would go and get the watch. It was his father's watch, it was golden, worth over 600 000 yen. Not that he couldn't buy another but it had sentimental value.

AN: Sorry it took so long for an update. I hope you enjoy. I tried to make it long and eventually I'll repost the first couple of chapters and make then longer cause well they suck. KagomeLinkinPark


	8. Ch8

VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM 

Ch.8

Inuyasha had had a very depressing day. Though he had saved two people who were in a car accident. A young girl, only about 16 or so and her baby died giving birth. That was always the worst part of the job. He gave a tired sigh; the day was almost over, just another twenty minutes. He was on stand by, waiting to be called out.

He took a slow sip of his coffee, hoping the caffeine would wake him up a little and lift the bags under his eyes. Right then his cell phone rang. He was too tired to handle this right now, all he wanted to do was go talk to his brother, grab his watch then go home and sleep. To his luck, it was exactly the person he wanted to talk to. "Inuyasha, come to my office. We have to talk." He said in a monotone voice.

"Okay, I'll be there in-" He glanced down to his empty wrist and gave a quiet growl; his brother heard it but chose to remain silent. Inuyasha looked up to a large white clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes." He finished.

"Nonsense. You will come now. I'll get some one to cover for you. Come to my office now." He said sternly. As much as Inuyasha hated his brother he was grateful to get off work those fifteen minutes early. This was like a nonstop hell. Usually Inuyasha enjoyed his work and time flied, but usually he got more than six hours a night.

He pushed himself out of his leaning position against the wall. He began the long walk to the elevator. To get to it he had to cross the main reception area. He hated going past there. There was the most annoying secretary who insisted on flirting with him no matter what his excuse was to leave.

He hoped to sneak by but the annoying raven-haired female happened to catch a glance of his silver hair and cried out, "Inuyasha! Hi! It's me! How about you come and talk to me for a second unless you have surgery or something?" She asked.

"Uh, hi Yuka. Um, yeah I got to go help some girl with her himatoma." He lied. Right after he remembered he was going to Sesshomaru's office, he could have used that as an excuse without having to lie straight to her face. He hated lying to girls, and she was young, straight out of university.

"I think it's so amazing how you save so many peoples lives." She cooed. He sighed to himself; he had no interest in this girl. He told her that clearly after the seventh time she tried to ask him out to dinner. Just then, to his relief, Houjo, another doctor who Yuka had a huge crush on, came through the doors.

"I got to go." He stated. She just nodded no longer concentrating her energy on him but on Houjo. The man was good looking, with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He had a fairly good build, though he was all skin and bones, no muscle, unlike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly crept away as Houjo came and began a deep conversation with Yuka. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. He patiently waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. He had to say he was curious as to what his older brother would want with him. They had barely even talked since he had received the job. He had been doing a good job with his patients and had been hinting for a promotion lately. Maybe that's what Sesshomaru wanted.

As Kagome woke she realized she was completely alone. Wow, big surprise. She couldn't help but feel pang of sadness in her chest. She knew she should have gotten used to it by now but today just felt different. Inuyasha promised to come back. Oh well she stood up and looked around the room. 'Damn,' she thought to herself, she forgot to bring some descent clothing. Good thing she always had a spare set in the closet.

She walked over to it and pulled on some black bikini panties and a white bra. Once all her undergarments were in the proper place she pulled out some low-rise dark blue jeans. Next she pulled on a black baggy T-shirt that had the kanji for fire across the front. It was made for a man but she loved it so much that she bought it for herself.

Once she was fully clad she walked over to the dresser to grab her hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste. There she saw 100 000 yen. She nearly fainted. She didn't even ask for half that much. She was in shock; she could practically buy a new apartment with that much. Except that she had to pay ¼ of her payment to the club. Oh well, she could still buy a cheep apartment with that much. Then she saw that on the top piece of yen that Inuyasha had wrote a small message. It said he would be back on sui. (Wednesday)

She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. Next she walked out of the room, across the hall to the bathrooms. They were quite ugly. Pipes were showing all through. It was a unisex bathroom. There were only four toilets, which were far from clean. In one corner there was a large pile of puke from one of the more drunken men. One of the taps had a handle broken off while the other wouldn't turn on. From experience she knew that the safest bet was the broken handle one. She quickly brushed her teeth, ridding herself of the plaque taste.

Once she was done she returned to her room. She began to gather all of her performance clothing when she saw some shine under the bed. She wondered what it was and reached under the bed. She began to feel around for it. Finally, she grasped onto some cold metal. When she pulled it out she saw that it was Inuyasha's watch. She would have to give it back to him on Wednesday.

She walked out of the room, down the hallway into the main entertainment room to see Kikyou, Sango, Yura and Kagura huddled in a corner. As she got closer she realized that they were all crying, except Kikyou. She just stood there looking uncaring. As she approached she said, "Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried. "Could I talk to you alone for a second?" She asked. Kagome just nodded dumb founded. She was curious why almost every one was crying. She put her arms around Sango in a comforting hug. Sango didn't cry easily, it must have been really sad. Already Kagome could feel waves of depression fly off Sango. Before they left Kagome knew that they would be gone for a long time and that a lot of comforting would be needed. It would be difficult to do it with a bag of clothes and a watch with her.

"Just a sec, Sango-chan, I gotta give these to Kikyou-chan." She said. She quickly ran back to Kikyou and the other two girls who were beginning to regain their composure. "Here Kikyou, please hold these until I get back." She said before shoving them into her arms. In the process of grabbing everything Kikyou dropped the watch.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I didn't you know you had such a lovely watch. Where did you get it?" She inquired, admiring it along with the other two females.

"Oh, it's Inuyasha's. Nothing big, he just forgot it. I'm going to give it back to him next time I see him." She said with a happy smile, before remembering that Sango was waiting. "I got to go, see you later."

As she turned to leave Kikyou called, "What makes you so sure he'll return?" It was a simple question, but Kikyou was right, all she had was a promise and a piece of paper. She would have to trust him.

She tried to put a cocky front on, "Oh, after what I did to him, I doubt he could stay away for to long." Then she spun and ran towards Sango who was patiently waiting for her to return. Sango was dressed in a light pink tank top that had sexy written across the front in romanji and some light blue capris. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her customary pink eye shadow, not that she should change it, it looked fabulous on her. "Sango, do you want to go for a walk through the park?" She asked kindly.

"Sure Kagome-chan, it would be a pleasure." They were lucky; one of the few remaining parks in Tokyo was only a few blocks from the building. Neither had a jacket, not that they needed one since it was early summer and it was warm outside.

They walked down the streets; Sango's eyes were still puffy and red. On the way down they received a few weird stares from people. When they finally reached the park they walked to the middle where a wood park bench stood. In front of it was a large play structure where about fifteen kids were playing. About ten moms or grandparents stood around watching their children.

They sat down together and Sango began. "Kagome-chan, you know you're my best friend, right?" She asked, her eyes staring deeply into Kagome's, waiting for an answer. At first Kagome thought it was a rhetorical question but when Sango didn't look away she answered playfully.

"Of course Sango, and you're my best friend, too. What's the matter? It sound's like you're dying." There was a slight pause before she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my god! You are dying! You got AIDS or HIV! Right? Oh My god Sango, no!" She immediately burst into tears, fearing for her friend.

"No silly." She answered. "You know I'd do anything for you. What ever you need, and I love you. (In a non-lesbian way for all you gutter minds that's okay, I'm one too!) "I'd even give up whatever it takes for you."

"Of course, Sango-chan." She said a little relieved that she wasn't dying but was still very confused. "I love you and I'd do the same for you." She said truthfully.

"I'm going to move in with Miroku and quit the club!" She said quickly. Then finished reassuringly, "But I'm going to live with you until you find a new room mate."

"Oh my goodness! Sango-chan, I'm so happy for you! When did he ask you to live with him?" She gushed and began to cry. It was partly because she was going to miss her friend but also because she was so happy for her. Sango was going to live with Miroku, she knew that they were in love for a while and had been preparing for this a long time but it still hurt excruciatingly bad.

"Last night." She said beaming. Sango was so happy that Kagome had excepted it well. "Of course I'm going to come visit you and the girls at least twice a week. I'll miss you so much."

"Sango, I hope you're so happy with him! I know you and him will make an adorable couple. I'll help you pack and do whatever's helpful. I promise." She said, neither was really making any sense but the message was clear in each other's eyes. Tears still shined in both their eyes. Then out of no where Kagome and Sango simultaneously hugged each other, squealing their hearts out.

They continued talking and planning. Though they both stopped crying, eventually one would burst out followed by the other. After about half an hour a small redheaded boy around the age of six or seven came up to them. "Excuse me lady. Why are you two crying so much?" His green eyes full of innocence.

"Oh, hi little boy. What's your name?" Kagome asked. The little boy was so adorable. Large green eyes orange red hair and pointed ears. He must have been a youkai. He wore a light blue shirt with a light brown vest over top. He wore blue jean knee shorts and no shoes showing his fox like feet.

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name." He said. "My daddy told me not to."

"How adorable." Said Sango. "Well, you're daddy's right. Hi, my name's Sango and this is my best friend in the world, Kagome." She said indicating to the raven-haired girl beside her. Kagome said a quick hello before Sango continued explaining. "We're crying cause I'm going move in with my boy friend." She said sweetly.

"Oh, I see. I like you two ladies." He said politely. "My name's Shippo."

"Hi Shippo, nice to meet you." She said kindly. "So where are you're parents?" She asked wondering who the parent was.

"My mommy and daddy are dead. But Uncle Inu adopted me." He said. Kagome felt a pang of sadness at the name Inu, reminding her of Inuyasha, but he probably wasn't her Inuyasha.

"We're very sorry to hear that." Kagome said, knowing how it felt.

"It's alright, Uncle Inu's so cool. Besides it was a long time ago." He said puffing his chest out proudly. "But he's at work now I'm here with Grandma Kaede." He pointed to an elderly lady, "and my cousin Rin." He said, pointing to a younger girl around eight. She had dark brown hair and light caramel brown eyes.

"Oh that's good. Are you having fun playing here in the park?" Asked Kagome.

"Yup, me and Rin are good friends, but her daddy, Uncle Sessho, is kind of scary." He said truthfully. They had to laugh at his innocence. "Well, I better go now. Grandma Kaede and Rin want to leave around now. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Thank you very much Shippo. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other later." Kagome said. "Actually, Sango me and you better be leaving to. I got put up some ads for a new roommate and you have to pack." She said standing up.

"Inuyasha. I have called you here because last night I sensed that you're youkai side went out of control. What caused this?" The previous lord the western lands demanded. His cold amber eyes narrowing down on the man seated across the desk from him.

"If you must know Sesshomaru. It was a human girl, Kagome." He snapped back. The day seemed never ending to Inuyasha and he was beginning to get desperate.

"Do not speak to me in that manner." He said with his stoic face. He was quite the handsome gentleman. His long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail, amber eyes, two purple streaks decorating each side of his face and a violet moon on his forehead. He waited a moment before stating, "Then this female is to be your mate." He said before continuing. "Next time you see her keep your youkai in better control. You're dismissed for the day." Inuyasha assumed that that was his signal to leave and did so.

He started his car and began the short drive to the club where Kagome worked. Hopefully she would have his watch. It seemed the world was against him for he seemed to hit every red light. When he finally arrived he walked through the entrance to see an empty room. He continued his search until he saw a girl who looked a lot like Kagome standing there. "Hello Inuyasha. You might not remember me. I'm Kikyou. Kagome gave me this watch to give to you if you came." She said taking a step forward. When she was only about two feet away she 'stumbled' and fell straight onto Inuyasha who caught her with ease. Her face was only inches from his. Time seemed to be with her for at that instant a person walked through the door that Inuyasha had just entered she gave an evil smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss straight on the lips. The person stormed out of the door, Inuyasha heard the door close and tore himself away from the slut dangling off him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She lied. "Uh, here's your watch she said before handing it to him.

"It's alright." He said a little stunned. "Thanks. Um, who just came in there?" He asked. That girl tasted awful, he wanted to get away and get something to wash his mouth out with.

"Oh, I have no clue." She said with a glint in her eyes. "Listen, you better go, we're closed now, unless you want to do something." She said suggestfully rubbing herself all over him.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Tell Kagome I say hi." He said before leaving.

She gave a frustrated growl and gave him an evil glare. "Oh, I will." She said waving him off. "Bye bye."

Minutes Before

"Hey Sango-chan, can you wait one second, I gave Kikyou my clothes I need to grab them then we can go home." She said happily.

"Okay. I'll be right here." Replied Sango.

Kagome rushed into the building trying to find Kikyou. All the girls would probably be in the back preparing for that night, she was happy tonight was her day off. As she entered the building she saw a glimpse of silver hair. She quickly approached it since it was in the next room. As she entered she saw that it was as she had suspected, Inuyasha.

She gave a slight gasp; Kikyou was all over him. For a second it seemed Kikyou saw her then kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. The worst part was he didn't push her off. 'Why would he, she's a gorgeous woman. More beautiful than you could ever hope to be." A voice in her head said. She let out a slight whimper that sounded a lot like 'Inuyasha', then stormed out the door.

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Okay I have two ideas for an upcoming story, it will either be Stand Beside Me or Moonlight Stroll.

Moonlight Stroll- Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou in bed together. She runs away but not before Inuyasha sees her. He leaves not wanting her to be hurt, he chases after her to see her get kidnapped by Naraku, how will he save Kagome from the fate Naraku will surely give her?

Stand Beside Me- Kagome and Sango, her best friend, but a summer home in the lovely state of Hawaii. There she meets the handsome hanyou Inuyasha. They have a summer time fling, or so both believe but what happens when summer is over and Inuyasha has to go back to Kyoto and Kagome to Tokyo?


	9. Ch9

Ch.9 

Kagome stormed out the door, few tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't know if it was because of Inuyasha or because, that yet again Kikyou had bested her. As she entered the parking lot Sango hurriedly crowded around her, asking what was wrong and rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "He came back…Then he went to Kikyou." She sobbed.

"Who?" She asked curiously, "That Inuyasha man?" She demanded in a threatening way. Whoever hurt her best friend would pay. Kagome nodded in response, she couldn't sound out word any more. "Want me to make him a woman?" She asked, trying to get Kagome to say something. She shook her head signaling he should stay a man but Sango was seriously considering doing it anyway.

"Sango, do you want to come home and eat ice cream and get fat with me?" She asked, gazing up at her with teary eyes. With a look like that she doubted any one could refuse the girl crying pathetically in her arms. She gave a slight mumble of approval and hugged the girl tight. Kagome pulled her closer thinking, 'What an amazing friend I have.'

The two girls climbed into their car and drove to Kagome's home. She saw that Sango's things had been untouched, meaning she hadn't packed until she was sure her two roommates would be able to support themselves. "Sango, did you know you are the best friend ever?" She asked, heading towards the refrigerator.

She chuckled lightly; "Slightly, but I always enjoy when someone tells me that." She said humorously. Teasingly, Kagome tossed a pillow in her direction. It came to fast for Sango to dodge and hit her straight on the head. "Ouch, that was painful." She scolded with a playful tone in her voice. Kagome was such a strong person and whenever she was down Sango always tried to be the best friend she could be. She knew for a fact Kagome didn't cry easily after the accident with her parents.

"Oh, excuse me for seriously wounding you." The younger girl replied sarcastically. She reached for the chocolate ice cream hidden in the back of the fridge. Sango and her always kept it there; knowing Kikyou would chide them for having such a fattening product in their household if she knew. She debated getting two bowls out but decided that two spoons were all they needed. Next she grabbed another pillow and threw it at Sango; yet again it hit her square in the face before she even saw it coming. Sango gave her an angry glare, pursing her lips. "It slipped." Kagome answered before Sango began to berate her for throwing pillows around in such a childish manner.

Kagome plopped down on the couch, motioning to the seat next to her. Sango immediately took the hint and sat down next to her. Kagome pulled the lid off the carton and handed Sango one of the two spoons. Luckily the box was over half full; she needed it. Strangely this hurt more than many of the more major breakups in her life. "What shall we watch?" Sango asked, looking at their large collection of DVDs.

Kagome peered at the stack of movies before answering Coyote Ugly. That movie always cheers me up." She said happily. It reminded her of herself actually. In the big city trying to support herself and working at a bar that none of her family would've approved of. As Sango slid the DVD in Kagome spooned a large bite of chocolate goodness. "Yummy." She sighed, trying to forget her problems.

Sango soon returned to her seat and also began to shovel spoonfuls into her mouth. "Delicious." Sango agreed. She searched the couch for the DVD player's remote. Finally she found it incrusted under the center cushion. She hit the menu button then play and the movie began. By the end the two girls were crying their hearts out and the tub of ice cream had vanished.

As the credits played Sango hit the stop button and Kagome stood up, stretching her stiff back. "Kagome, you feel like watching another one?" Asked Sango, curious if her friend was over the little disaster with Inuyasha.

"Sure Sango, but you can pick out the movie this time." She said cheerfully. She was so grateful Sango was willing to do this for her.

Sango scanned the pile before picking out Miss Congeniality, always good for a few laughs when you were down. She put it in and cursed the commercials that they weren't aloud to skip rolled by. Kagome took this chance to go and make some popcorn. This item they had also had to hide from Kikyou since it was extra butter. She popped it into the microwave and set the timer for three minutes and 20 seconds. As the dish slowly rotated around with the popcorn on top they began to hear loud popping sounds. Kagome got a bowl out of the cupboard, checking the timer on the microwave and deciding she had time for a quick bathroom break.

Meanwhile the movie previews had finished and Sango was patiently waiting for Kagome to return from the bathroom. The microwave gave out a loud ding, scaring the life out of Sango. She must have jumped three feet into the air before unceremoniously landing on her rump. She gave her tender bottom a swift rub before making her way towards the microwave. She pulled the bag out and opened it. Satisfied at how many kernels had popped she dumped the bag into the metal bowl and returned to the couch. She patiently waited for Kagome to return, day dreaming about a certain dark haired man.

After a couple of seconds Kagome sat down on the couch where she had been previously seated. "Have you been waiting long?" She asked. She hated making people wait being impatient herself.

"Not at all." Sango answered. "Set to go?" She asked. Kagome nodded and adjusted herself into a comfortable position. The movie began and in mere minutes their eyes were leaking with humorous tears. The popcorn slowly evaporated and after half an hour Sango needed a drink. "Want anything?" She asked getting up. Kagome paused the movie before also rising.

"Um, no I think I'm good." She answered as Sango made her way into the kitchen. She heard a can of cola being opened then poured into a cup, making a fizzing sound. Suddenly she was dehydrated, and followed Sango into the kitchen. "Maybe I'll have something after all." She said grabbing another can, she didn't bother pouring it into a cup and drank it straight from the cup.

They returned to the movie and watched for another half an hour before Sango had to empty her bladder. Yet again Kagome paused the movie and waited for Sango to return. As she waited in the living room she heard the door open. It was Kikyou. Kagome glared a hole in the wall, she didn't want to hear about her latest conquest, she wasn't in the mood to humor her.

"Hey Kagome." The older girl gushed. "Guess what!" She squealed with fake delight. She couldn't wait to rub this in the younger girl's face.

"What?" She asked, not the least curious. She already knew what she was going to say.

"That Inuyasha man came back to the bar today to get his things while you were out. While he was there he came onto me like a starved lion on a piece of juicy fresh meat." She said, extending her lie with exaggerations.

"Really now?" Kagome asked flatly. She really wanted Sango to return.

"Yes. And my, he was quite the kisser, and an amazing fuck. He was so huge." She said although she really had no clue. "I guess he finally realized who was the better woman." She said indicating to her body. By now Kagome was trembling with anger. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, bringing her hand to her lips. "I forgot you felt something for him Kagome-chan. I'm sorry, I forgot." She lied.

Kagome stood up as Sango returned from the bathroom. She saw that Kagome's face was bright red with anger and that her lip was quivering, Kikyou was pushing it and Kagome had had it. "Listen here you bitch." She said calmly. "That dumb bastard means shit to me. He's all yours you sleazy dirt bag!" She screamed. Then faster than any of the girls could see the youngest girl's hand slapped Kikyou straight across the face.

"How dare you!" She shrieked after the shock had left the room. The tension was thick in the room. She brought her hands to cradle her swollen cheek. "I fucking raised you! Took you off the streets and taught you everything you know!" She seethed. Her face was a cherry red. "Don't depend on me to help you any more!" She shouted. "I'm moving out as soon as possible. And don't expect to see me at the club any more! I quit as of tonight!" She screamed. She spun in her black high-heeled boot and stormed out of the large apartment.

As soon as the oldest girl was out of sight Kagome collapsed onto the couch. "Sango, I fucked up! Now I have no roommates and I don't make enough to live on my own. I won't feel comfortable living with a stranger!" She sobbed. Angry tears slid down her cheeks. "What do I do?" She exclaimed.

The older girl had no answer but went to the girl and hugged her as tight as she could. She whispered in her ear, "Kagome, I won't move out until I find you the perfect roommate." She began to rub her back in a soothing motion and soon Kagome fell asleep on the older girl's shoulder. She laid the sleeping girl down on the couch and made to the phone. She dialed Miroku's number, which she had memorized by heart.

It rang twice before a girl answered the phone. "Hello, Shizaku Miroku's residence." The feminine voice answered.

Sango gasped at the phone before answering in a deadly voice. "Tell Mr. Shizaku that not only did his best friend royally fuck up, but he did too, a message from Sango. Tell him that for me please Miss." She said in a sugary sweet voice. After that she slammed the phone down. Watery tears streamed down her face. She went to Kagome's sleeping body and laid down next to her, hugging the girl close before falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen! The polls are closed. The polls between the stories Stand Beside Me and Moonlight Stroll are done, completed and finished. The winner of the vote will be posted on February 25 under the story name 'Final Poll'. Sorry to keep you in suspense but every one needs to learn to be more patient…Hahaha! Coming from me that's just insane!


	10. Ch10

Ch.10 

"Who was that, Shiori?" Miroku asked, walking out of the apartment bathroom wearing only a towel. The young girl looked up at him, silver hair swirling around her pale face. The young girl looked up to Miroku; he was always so kind and understanding and was always willing to fill in for her cousin, Inuyasha, when he couldn't look after her. She was supposed to go to the park with Rin and Shippo but she had to cancel because she wasn't feeling well.

"The lady was really nice but she said a bad word about your best friend. She said, 'Tell Mr. Shizaku that not only did his best friend royally screwed up, but he did too, a message from Sango. Tell him that for me please Miss.'" She recited, repeating everything perfectly, with the exception of the cuss word. Miroku stared at the phone, looking at it as though it would explode. She saw all the color drain from his face and his hands start to shake. "Uncle Miroku, are you alright?" She asked, it looked as though he would faint on the spot.

He didn't answer; he stood there looking at the phone. Shiori was beginning to worry, "Uncle Miroku, please stop!" She begged, "You're starting to scare me." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Although Miroku was depressed and seemed to be somewhere else, the sound of a woman crying, no matter how young, roused him from his nightmare. "Oh, Shiori, it's okay, I just felt a little woozy, that's all, you don't have to cry. I'm fine, don't worry." He coaxed. "Please, don't worry about me. I think I'll just go and lie down for a while." He said, wanting some alone time to gather his thoughts.

She slowly nodded, "Okay uncle. Only because you say you're fine. If you need something than you can call me. I'll take care of you like you always do for me!" Se beamed a large smiling making it's way onto her face.

He gave a short chuckle, what childhood innocence could accomplish. "Alright, Dr. Shiori, I'll call you if I need anything." He said, playing along with her fantasy. She blushed and suddenly found something interesting on the floor to look at, all the while scraping her foot along the ground in a modest action.

He turned around; forgetting all about the towel draped across his hips or that his hair was soaking wet, and went to his bedroom, suddenly exhausted. He made his way to his room clenching his fists; he would have to apologize for whatever he did wrong. He couldn't figure out what he did, the last time he saw Sango they were getting dressed before parting. He lay down on the bed with a loud 'thump'. His wet hair was unkempt and unruly, his towel was riding up on his hips, exposing the tip of his manhood, and his bedspread was getting soaked because of his wet body, but he didn't care. Thoughts of Sango swarmed his head, her chocolate eyes, long hair, small body, and her loving smile. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep, ignorant to the world passing around him, that is besides Sango.

Kagome woke up and gave a low moan as she felt the pressing weight on her hunched shoulders. "Inuyasha." She mumbled, thinking it was him slung over her. She blinked her eyes and rolled her shoulders before turning around to see his angelic face. She let out a soft squeak as she saw that it was not his face pressed close to her but Sango's tear reddened one instead. Acts of the previous day came rushing at her like hitting a brick wall. He had left her for that bitch, the one who had lived with her for years, her best friend. It stung.

She squeezed her eyes, trying to block out the memory of the day before. When she opened them again she promised herself that she would not think of him. She was actually curious why it did sting and why she did think about it. She had slept with men that were married or had a lover, she never felt any regret, she shouldn't have. No, this one was different but she knew she would make it the same, she had too, it was part of the job. 'Then quit.' One part of her brain spoke. 'No!' The other answered, she decided to go with the last one, even though she couldn't tell which one was the angel or devil.

Her eyes gazed at Sango's blotchy face and wondered why she was upset, she had been so happy about moving in with Miroku the day before, and although Kagome's own news had saddened her, she would not cry like this, perhaps she secretly hated her for throwing Kikyou out. 'No, then she wouldn't sleep with me, but then what was the reason?'

Slowly Sango's brown eyes fluttered open and stared into Kagome's own cloudy ones. "Good morning, sweetheart. How's it going?" She asked in a comforting tone. It seemed though she had just realized that her face was tearstained because she immediately covered her face with her hands. Kagome was thankful that Sango was being so strong but was deeply torn, she only called her sweetheart when she was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Good, what's the matter?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She didn't want to give Sango a chance to squirm out of it.

"Oh, nothing really." She answered carelessly but gave a large gulp when she saw Kagome's glare. She scratched the back of her head, wondering where to start when she didn't really want to tell the story. In the end, she knew, Kagome would drag it out of her. The down points of having such an amazing best friend was that she knew all her secrets, could tell when she lied, and knew all of her most ticklish points. "I phoned Miroku last night." She said shortly.

"And, what did he say?" She asked.

"I didn't speak to him." She said glaring at the floor as angry tears poured down her cheeks. Kagome grabbed her friend and gave her a tight hug. Kagome was seriously considering giving up men all together, look what they brought her. "A girl answered, she seemed like she lived there. For gods sake I haven't even been in his house more than four times and she owns it!" She screamed.

Kagome was silent, she couldn't comfort her friend with that problem, she couldn't even comfort herself with a similar problem. She sat there hugging her friend with all she had, holding her as though Sango would die and be gone forever if she moved from the comfortable position. Finally, Sango fell into a restless, but painless, sleep, with no problems edging at her mind.

She sat there cradling the girl to her chest, begging for release from the torture they received. Yes, they were a sin, but god had love for every one of his creatures, that's what her mom said anyway. Then why wasn't god helping them, what did they do? It was for their family; they needed the money they brought in. Money, it all came down to money, it seemed that that was made the world go round. Yes, the world was out to get them, along with all of its creatures. They were royally screwed.

Later on Kagome still sat with a dormant Sango, not daring to move. She finally decided to get up when Sango's cell phone rang. She hoisted herself from the crease in the couch, placing Sango's head on a pillow before scurrying to the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Kagome. It's Miroku." He said, though he didn't have to say his name, she knew who it was, the man who caused her friend so much heartache. She stormed into a bedroom, not wanting to wake Sango when she screamed her lungs out at the cruel man. "Is Sango there?" He asked pleasantly.

"No." She answered coldly. "You don't deserve to talk to her. You know what Miroku?" She said, face turning red with rage. It was getting hard to put out coherent words when none described what a horrible man he was. "You're a lying, cheating, mother fucking bastard!" She screamed. "How could you do that to Sango?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Miss Kagome, please wait!" He begged when he heard she was about to hang up. "That's why I phoned!" He pleaded. He was determined to know what he did wrong. He wouldn't lose Sango without a fight. "What did I do wrong?" He asked in a pathetic tone. She was seriously considering hanging up on him but he sounded honest, then again, how couldn't he know that he was cheating.

"You want to know what you did wrong?" She hissed. "I'll tell you what you did wrong." Her voice made him cringe, if he didn't make them understand he didn't do anything wrong that he knew of, well he would personally be pounded into a pulp, unable to move, or make babies, again. Something he would not give up, not when it was only a few words away from the truth and Sango.

"Please, Kagome. Know I would never hurt Sango if I had the choice." He said quietly. "I knew what I did I would do anything to make it better." He finished.

"I don't believe you." She said, knowing that if Inuyasha hadn't pissed her off she would have tried to get the two back together but right now it seemed as though all men were miserable idiots.

"Please, tell me." He said.

"You know what you did. You cheated on her! Another woman answered the phone! Why the hell would there be another woman in your apartment?" She demanded. She looked strangely at the phone, she could have sworn she had heard a sigh of relief! Why would he sigh in relief?

"I believe there was a misunderstanding. You see that was Inuyasha's," She flinched at the sound of his name. Stupid Miroku, leave it to him to touch painful topics. "Youngest cousin. She was supposed to go the park with her second cousins but she couldn't because she wasn't feeling well. I proposed that she come over to my apartment and that I could look after her. I was in the shower when she phoned so Shiori must have answered." He said with audible relief.

Kagome debated refusing his answer but the way he sounded as though he would burst into tears in any moment pushed her over the edge. Stupid Miroku, he could always twist her around his finger. If he sounded desperate enough he could have made her jump into a freezing cold river for a pencil. "I…" She let out a sigh, "Believe you." She said. "Now we have to work on Sango." She said as an evil plan crossed her mind.

Sango woke up with a chill running through her veins. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself as she was searching for her missing friend. She let out a groan and she rose from her comfortable position on the couch. "Kagome, where are you?" She called in a rough voice. She snickered, knowing she was talking more to herself than to Kagome.

She made her way into the kitchen and saw a note written on the fridge, 'Dear Sango, gone shopping for more ice cream, I'll be back in twenty minutes. I doubt you'll be awake before I get back because you're such a sleepy head, but just in case don't worry about…' She didn't get a chance to finish reading it because there was a loud knock on the door. She didn't bother to check to see whom it was, thinking it was Kagome who forgot her keys, and opened the door wide.

He was on her in a second, flattening her onto the wall, slamming the door shut with his foot. He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck, taking his precious time. She bit back a moan before saying in a rasping voice, "Stop it Miroku." She willed her body to put up a fight, push his body off hers, to keep him from smothering her, but she couldn't.

"No, I have to explain." He said shortly before continuing his assault. He licked her neck from top to bottom making her shudder. He pressed his knee inbetween her legs and grinded into her. "Sango, let me explain." He pleaded.

There was a long pause as he stopped his assault. "Okay." She said, knowing she would take him back even if his excuse was an obvious lie. She couldn't say no to him, she just loved him way too damn much.

A/N: Awwww! What a cute chapter, I almost cried once, even though it wasn't that sad! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you this story is winding down, probably only 2 or three more chapters! Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Ch11

On request, I'm going to make this a little bit longer, but only a little. I wanna hear a BIG thank you to Caitlin who gave me a good idea that will probably stretch it out a few chapters.

Ch.11

Kagome had decided to go out shopping while she let Miroku and Sango have some alone time. After he had phoned she had gathered her purse and their page long list of items she had to purchase and began to descend down the apartment to the ground level. It was a beautiful outside so she had decided to walk instead of taking her car. The air was crisp giving a slight chill. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring a jacket, instead she wore a tight pale pule tank top and dark blue jeans. She walked down the street absently, ignoring the world around her. She strolled through the crowded streets of Tokyo, brushing past people as went. She continued on her way to the store when she was unceremoniously pushed onto her rump. She muttered a quiet excuse me and made to stand up. She saw a pale hand in front of her; offering to pull her up, she silently took it and the man pulled her onto her feet. "I'm sorry." The man said as she looked up at him.

"That's okay, I should have been looking where I was going." She apologized sheepishly. She noticed uncomfortably that he was staring at her, pausing every so often to look at her body. "Uh, excuse, do I know you?" She asked, wondering why the man was admiring her so.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to wrongly assume you for some one else." He said flashing a charming smile. "Hi, my name's Naraku." He said sticking out his hand. She looked at him curiously for a moment before deciding that they didn't know each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." She said throwing her own dazzling smile. She took his larger hand in hers, unknowingly; his hand enveloped her own.

"Kagome, do you happen you work at Hitodai?" He asked naming the club where she worked. That's why he was studying her, she had probably slept with him once. She had slept with so many men that this one didn't seem to ring a bell.

"Yes, I do." She said ashamed, he was probably going to ask her for sex now. She closed her eyes and turned her face down, surprisingly, he didn't ask any question, just stared at her intently.

"I came, last night actually. I was there with Miroku and Inuyasha." She instantly remembered him; he was the silent one that she hadn't spoken to too much. Her lips formed a slight 'o' as she looked at him shocked. Why wasn't he asking her for a good fuck? A blowjob? Or something?

"Oh, yes I'm sorry. I don't know why I forgot, must be stress, I guess." She said withdrawing her hand. "So, where are you headed this afternoon." She questioned politely.

"Oh, just for a random walk. You?" He answered with general interest. He was a polite man and Kagome instantly liked him.

"Just to the store." She trailed off while wiping imaginary dirt off of her bottom. She looked up at him and had a thought. "Hey, since you're going for a random walk, would you like to accompany to the store, that is if you want. Don't feel obliged to or anything." She stuttered nervously. She didn't feel like being alone at that time and Naraku seemed to be nice enough.

"Why not, miss. What is your last name, I didn't quite catch it." He asked eagerly. His eyes no longer bore into her body but were staring deeply into her eyes. Not many men stared into her eyes like that when she wasn't at work. But then again, not too many men recognized her until she was up on that stage dancing...Or in the sex rooms with them. She blushed and looked away, pretending to be interested in something across the street.

"Higurashi, but you can just call me Kagome." She answered lamely. "Thank you Mr. I don't believe you gave me your last name either." She said playfully.

"It's Onigumo, but as you said, Naraku is fine." He answered in an amused tone.

"Alright then, let's go." She said grabbing his hand and leading him toward the store. On the way they talked of unimportant issues like work. Well, it was mostly about his work...She didn't feel comfortable talking about her own. Thankfully he seemed to understand that. They talked about other unimportant things such as the weather and the like.

When they reached the store she excused herself to grab some of the more feminine necessities before returning to his side. After that they began to walk around the store together, picking up the things that she needed. Once she grabbed everything she needed she walked up to the clerk, a young girl with dark hair. She looked around sixteen with a freckled face. Her nametag read Nazuna, a pretty name. Kagome began to unload all of her necessities from the cart onto the counter.

"Is that everything, miss?" Nazuna asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you miss." She replied as Naraku waited outside having a smoke. She waited patiently as the girl rang up the total.

"That will be 3753 yen, please." She rolled off. Kagome remembered when she tried to get a job as a store clerk before she became a prostitute. Her manager had drilled a likewise phrase into her head.

She reached for her purse and took out her credit card. Nazuna slid the machine over and Kagome swept the card before punching in her pin number. Once that was done she thanked the girl and went outside to meet Naraku. "All done?" He asked.

"Almost. I just have to go the bank. Want to come with?" She answered.

"Sure, can't have a helpless girl walking alone through the streets of Tokyo." He said jokingly.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Helpless!" She fumed. "I am any thing but helpless." She said in a deadly calm voice. She stormed over to him as if to give him a good slap but when she raised her hand to strike him he caught it before she could touch him.

"Jeez Kagome, it was just a joke. I'm sure that you're anything but that! Guess it wasn't that funny though," he replied with a small smile. Kagome immediately flushed and bore holes into the ground. How embarrassing!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I've just been under a lot of stress lately. I'm so sorry! Even after you agreed to come to the bank with me! I'm such a bitch! I'm so-" She was caught off guard when he silenced her ever moving lips with a short kiss.

His lips descended to hers, before he put them on her own he gave a slight, arousing blow. When he kissed her it was at first a light one but when he began to remove himself from her she threw her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He began to nibble on her bottom lip, demanding entrance to which she quickly complied. His tongue sensually licked her clean teeth then moved on to have a fierce battle with her tongue. After a few more seconds of intense kissing she pulled back. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! It's just that I'm under so much stress." She said flushed. All the while she was talking Naraku was trying to either fight the hard that she had just gave him or trying to fight the urge to kiss her again.

"It's okay." He said breathlessly. "I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm sorry for my intrusion."

"That's okay, I didn't exactly fight it." She said before grabbing his hand. "Uh, come on, I still gotta go to the bank." She said regaining her breath. Once she had got her breathing pace back to normal she began to work on the blush staining her cheeks. She led him to the bank a few blocks down, this time the walk was in comfortable silence.

When they reached the bank she deposited the money she had earned from Inuyasha. Once she was done with that they walked back to her home. Usually, Kagome never felt comfortable showing possible clients her home for safety reasons. He walked her up to her apartment where she invited him in. "Unfortunately my dear, I cannot. As much as I regret it, I must be getting home. Thank you for inviting me on your walk around. Perhaps we could do it again another time." He suggested hopefully.

"I would love that." She replied honestly. She wondered if Sango and Miroku were still inside 'doing it' but she figured she had been gone for a good hour or so, they must be done by now or had the decency to get a more private room. She wondered if she should kiss him farewell or not. Thankfully he seemed to have decided for her and gave her a crushing kiss. His lips pounded onto hers, sucking her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth and gave a low moan; this man was a good kisser. He didn't compare to Inuyasha though, she thought ruefully. She clenched her eyes shut and concentrated on the man in front of her. Even she knew it was rude to think of another man while kissing a different one.

He slowly pulled back, looking at her intently. She began to hesitate under his intense gaze. She mumbled something low under her voice while playing with her hands in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't quite catch that." He asked innocently even though he had heard what she said perfectly with her demon hearing.

"I said would you like to come dinner with me on Friday?" She asked. She looked at him hopefully although a fierce blush was brushed onto her cheeks.

"I would love to." He answered before giving her a slight peck on the cheek. He took a pen from his pocket and grabbed her hand. He began to write a number while saying, "That's my number. I'll see you at 7:30. Oh and Kagome? Wear something casual, okay?" He said before walking off with a slight bounce in his step.

"'Kay." She said touching her cheek. After he was out of sight she began to fumble with her keys trying to find the right one. When she finally did she opened the door to see Sango leaning against empty air where the door had just been. Sango clumsily began to fall but Kagome caught her gracefully. "Hi Sango." She said flatly.

"Uh, hey Kagome." She said looking up from the younger girl' arms. "Two things." She said with a big smile across her face. "Me and Miroku made up! He didn't cheat on me!" She said gleefully.

"No way!" She shrieked as though she hadn't planned the whole thing. "Oh my god, Sango! I'm so happy for you! How was the make up sex?"

"It was great!" She said with a big smile. Kagome was beginning to consider that maybe her smile would just stick there without the help of glue. "Secondly, who was that hotty?" She demanded. "I want all the juicy details! How did you meet him? Is he a good kisser? Did he ask you out? Does he have any cute friends?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. "I bumped into him on my way to the store. He's a phenomenal kisser. Yes, he asked me out. And Sango, your currently dating Miroku if you forgot." The last comment made Sango blush.

"So, when is he coming?" She asked intrigued.

"He said Friday but I'm thinking of inviting him to the club." She said.

"Going to have sex before the first date? Kagome, you're getting loose." Sango lectured.

"Yeah, I know. But Sango, you know you would, too." She teased.

"No doubt! So what are you going to wear?" She questioned.

"Dear god! I have no clue!" She said before rushing to her room to find something to wear. "Sango! Help me!" She screamed from her bedroom. Sango gave a sarcastic moan before rushing to help her friend find a suitable outfit.

A/N: Also, I wanna hear a huge thank you to my new beta reader, Maisie (a.k.a.: Princess Anime whose first story will be coming out shortly). Okay that's it for now. Oh and don't worry, just adding a little drama to the mix.


	12. Ch12

Chapter 12

The days rolled by faster than Kagome liked to think although Sango said she wouldn't move out until Kagome found a roommate of her own. There was really no point because she spent all her time out with Miroku doing who knows what. Sometimes she wondered if they were making babies or if they actually spent some time talking to each other. She soon discovered the answer when they cam over to her apartment. Sango and Miroku couldn't keep their hands of each other and couldn't stop looking at the other with that sparkle in their eyes.

Sango had ushered Miroku out the door two hours later. After Sango's speech about how great Miroku was, the two girls sat on Kagome's bed chatting easily with the other about the things they used to talk about all the time. After two hours of digging through both of their closets they had found a suitable outfit for Kagome to wear on the date with Naraku. It gave a stunningly sexy look but looked simply thrown together at the same time. She had on a knee length skirt with a long slit up both sides, showing off her pale, slim legs. Her shoes were simple black stilettos that wrapped around her ankle and their shirts were a dark bloody red tube top with a black seam.

They were waiting for another hour before they began on her makeup. They didn't spend too much time on it though. They just rimmed her eyes with smoky black eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were a delicate red that matched her shirt and only a faint hint of blush could be seen. Her ebony hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail. Actually, only the top was messy and seemingly un-arranged but secretly the two girls had spent nearly an hour straightening it then pulling it up.

"Sango, you can move in with Miroku now. The ad was placed in the news paper today and I'm sure I'll be getting none stop calls. You must admit that this is a prime spot for living and the house isn't too shabby." Kagome replied optimistically.

"No, Kagome I said I wouldn't move out until I found someone who I accept as a potential roommate. Besides, you need someone to take care of you." She said pulling the girl into a hug, cradling the in her arms.

"Sango, I love you." Kagome said staring at the older girl admiringly. She was positioned so she her head was seated on Sango's lap and so that she was staring up at the older girl.

"Aw, Kagome, I love you too!" She said girlishly. Kagome gave a toothy smile before shifting into a more comfortable position. They laid like that soundlessly, lost in their thoughts. They were interrupted from their moment when the loud chime of the doorbell. Kagome got up with a look at Sango.

"How do I look?" she asked flattening her skirt.

"Phenomenal," Sango replied still laying on the couch.

"Thanks," she replied and grabbed her purse before running towards the door. She pulled it open so fast that it knocked her head in the process. She gave a low whine before giving the man in the doorway a small smile.

"Eager are we?" his sultry voice asked.

She nibbled on her lip seductively and gave a sheepish grin. "Maybe a little." she cooed. He looked at her for a second before descending his lips to hers in a ravishing kiss. It was a battle of wills, seeing who would be conquered first and neither would back down. When they separated she could feel a large bump pressing against her leg. He sucked on the junction between her shoulder and neck. "Now who's eager?" she demanded playfully.

"Maybe just a little." He replied mockingly wrapping his muscled arms around her waist. "You know we don't have to go out for diner." He smiled at himself for suggesting this.

"You're right, we don't. But my roommate is here so we can't stay in my apartment," she teased.

"But," he said, his voice low and sultry. "I want you." His breath teased here and her eyes glazed over, she was very close to agreeing with the man seducing her.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet," she scolded trying to hold back a moan. "Maybe tonight."

"Kagome, you may not know this yet, but I'm a very impatient man. I like to have things as soon as I get them."

"Well, Naraku." She said finally giving in to his wishes. "I am a very impatient woman." She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him into the apartment, giving heated kisses along the way.

Together they backed up to the couch where he laid her down and began to knead at her breasts. Loud moans escaped the room, alerting Sango of their presence. A large grin spread across her face as she silently crept into the room. She snuck in noiselessly, barely making a sound until she stood right beside the couple on the couch. She took a deep breath before she loudly cleared her throat, alerting the two of her whereabouts. She could have sworn that Kagome turned five shades of red while Naraku gave a slight cough and rearranged his white long sleeved shirt and smoothed out his black slacks. "Kagome, I thought you were going out." She accused.

"Well, Sango, the thing about that is we kinda got side tracked." She said with a knowing smile.

"I can see that." She pointed out.

"Oh! How rude of me, I didn't introduce you two!" Kagome realized. "Sango, that's Naraku. Naraku, Sango." She said politely. Now that Sango had ruined the mood she wanted to get out of there and go out to wherever they were going to have their first date.

Naraku gave a short look to Sango. "We've met before." He said taking Sango's hand in his. "Miroku introduced her to me a while ago. By the way how is it going between you and Miroku?" He asked earnestly.

"Amazingly." She said with a dazed look in her eyes. "Now, you two, I thought you were going somewhere. Although, if you would rather make out on my couch, go ahead, just give me the word and I'm gone."

Kagome's face dramatically changed shades once again, "Haha, that's alright. We were just leaving." She explained standing up. She grabbed Naraku's hand and pulled him off the couch. She straightened her top and pulled at the skirt, smothering any wrinkles.

"Did I forget to tell you that you look wonderful?" Naraku asked slyly wrapping one arm around her petit waist.

"I got the message." She said leaning back against him. "Come on, we should get going." There was a short pause as they walked towards the elevator together before pressing the down button. "Hey, where are you taking me anyway?" She asked, her bright eyes shining with curiosity.

"It's a surprise." He said as they descended down the many floors inside the elevator.

"I don't like surprises." She said pouting.

"Well that's too bad for you." He answered. They walked together to the car and got in. They drove in silence to a small restaurant before he parked his shiny black car. He hopped out and went over to her side before opening the door for her. "After you." He told her, his hand hung in the air waiting for her to take it. He did not have to wait long because after a few seconds she placed her palm on his and gracefully slid out of the automobile.

Together they walked into the restaurant and they sat down at a booth. They began to chat about random things until the topic fell onto the sensitive subject of Inuyasha. "So, I heard Inuyasha bragging about his size a while ago. Can you give me the gruesome details? How big is he?" He asked obviously unaware of how it still hurt her.

"Uh, w-well not that big, but I guess he was larger than average." There was a long pause and she saw that he wanted her to say more. "Um, he was good though." She shook her head, tonight she would forget about Inuyasha; tonight would be for Naraku. She would forget about Inuyasha and all the strange feelings he roused in her, even if she had to mindlessly fuck Naraku to rid herself of him.

"I see. Sorry, I forgot you don't like to talk about work. We can talk about something else." He replied. "Do you have any family who lives around here?"

"Uh, my brother but he's going to college right now. Other than that I'm pretty much alone. My parents died quite a while ago." She said trying to fight off the deep sorrow that crept into her heart at the mention of her family.

"I'm sorry. Obviously I pick touchy subjects. How about you pick one?" He suggested.

She gave a short smile. "That's all right. I have to thank you for putting up with me. I know it's kind of hard after my career. I mean I'm tainted and well, I'm not the prettiest girl or the best rounded." Her thoughts began to drift towards Kikyou and how she had stolen something that might have been great. She had stolen Inuyasha, Kagome realized that her thoughts were drifting back to him. They were the ones she had avoided since Tuesday. A solitary tear slid down her milky skin before she shook her head again. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. So, what exactly do you do for a living?"

"I'm in marketing. The name would probably mean nothing to you, but I work in Kumo Inc." He replied carelessly.

"You work for Kumo! Oh my god! That's like only the best recording company in all of Japan! I should know! My younger brother I was telling you about, it's like his dream to work there!" She gushed.

"Haha, well thanks, it's always nice to hear things like that. Maybe I could pull a few strings and get him a job there." He told her.

"That would be great! Thank you! Oh my god! Are you a saint?" She said excitedly, but was interrupted when a young waitress came and asked them what they wanted to drink. "Red wine please." Kagome said kindly.

"Same for me." Naraku replied as the woman's stare turned upon him.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks and menus in just a second." The waitress who's name was supposedly 'Tsubaki' or that's what her name-tag stated.

Once she was gone Kagome jumped up from her seat and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" She all but screamed.

"Well no promises, but I'll try my best. I mean he might be my future brother- in- law." He said before bursting out laughing. For a second she thought he was serious, but when he burst out laughing she figured it must have been some sort of strange joke. Soon afterwards she began to laugh along with him.

Once she was calmed down, she retook her seat and looked at him with a new admiration. "You can stop staring at me like I'm some kind of saint. I just worked hard in school is all." He told her with a small smile.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't met such a nice man in a while." She explained as 'Tsubaki' brought them their drinks. She took a long sip of her drink before flipping through the menu. There was a comfortable silence as their eyes roamed the menu, though Kagome couldn't rid the feeling that she was being watched. Finally she decided on a Caesar salad while he decided on a steak. They ordered before falling back into a smooth conversation, this time without little bumps in the road.

After they had finished the meal Kagome felt she knew nearly everything about Naraku, she really liked him. He was charming, handsome and loving. He would be the perfect husband for some lucky girl. Just not her. She now saw him as nothing more than a friend. A very distant friend who you would never consider dating. By the end of the night she felt he was one of the most boring people she had ever met, yet she needed him, she was using him.

Her plan was to sleep with him and forget all of her problems about the man with his haunting amber eyes and entrancing silver hair. She would sleep with Naraku tomorrow and then she would forget all about him. It was her plan and she was determined to succeed. "Naraku, how 'bout you come visit me at the club tomorrow?" She purred.

"Uh, sure why not? I'll be there around 11:30. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

"Yup." She beamed. "It would be perfect. Tomorrow's Saturday right?" She asked.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Wonderful." She said excitedly, she knew it was wrong to use his body, but she was desperate. Just then she glanced at her watch and gave a fake yawn, "Oh my! Look at the time." She wasn't getting anything tonight and she was bored senseless, no use wasting her time. "10:00, wow how time flies when you're having fun. Listen I should be getting home. Late night tomorrow." She said secretly rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'll drive you home." He said pleasantly. How dense was this guy? She stood up and he soon followed before they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Secretly Kagome nearly ripped her hand out of his when she felt the cool, sweatiness of his palm. They left the restaurant and walked to his car, joking around. Neither of them noticed the flashing amber eyes that had been staring at them for a good part of their meal. Amber eyes that seemed to flash red before fading back into amber at every flirtatious smile. Nope, he was unnoticed to the two seeming lovers.


	13. Ch13

Ch.13 

The night and day went by fast for Kagome. Sango didn't come home until five in the morning though she was drunk as hell with Miroku attached to her hip. Kagome barely stirred from her sleep until Sango and Miroku crashed on top of her trying to have wild sex. They more or less succeeded at laughing at every painful groan Kagome let out as she was squished by the two drunken bodies atop her.

Kagome finally managed to push them off her and went into Sango's bed figuring that she should allow the two to have their sex. From the sounds of it, they passed out soon after she left. She sighed and rolled over. She was lonely. She was alone. Her two best friends were moving on in life while she wasn't. Kikyou had never needed a man to function. She was a lone wolf, while Sango had her man and they were going to be living together. It was early in the morning when Kagome finally fell asleep and she only got a couple of hours of sleep.

She got up with a sigh and walked to the bathroom. After looking at herself in the mirror, she discovered that she has huge dark circles under her eyes. Her face was pale and her hair was matted with no life in it at all.

She never was a morning person, but today she felt particularly lousy. She brought up one hand to cheek and found it was warm under the cool flesh of her palm. She then felt her forehead and it, too was burning up. She felt ugly. Ugly and depressed.

Blood trickled down her arm as she broke the mirror with a fierce punch. As it shattered pieces lodged themselves into her body like needles. She didn't cry out in pain or shriek as they pierced her flesh. Instead she smiled maniacally as she slowly sunk to the floor and curled herself into a little ball. She began to rock back and forth as streams of blood gushed down her body, staining the cool ceramic floor.

Miroku and Sango leaped from the bed when they heard the sound of shattered glass, thinking that it was a burglar. They quickly regretted the action as the vile taste of puke rose into their throats. Together they ambled over to the bathroom, not caring if there was a thief in her home or not; they needed to throw up. When they reached the bathroom Sango cried out as she saw her best friend huddled up in a ball rocking back and forth with glass surrounding her. "Kagome," she cried as blood leaked from her friend's body. "You need to get to a doctor." Sango explained as she crept across the floor, careful not to cut her feet on the razor sharp glass.

"No, I'll be fine." Kagome told her. "I just think I have a fever." She continued absently.

Sango knelt down beside her and put her hand to her friend's forehead. "For Christ's sakes Kagome, you're burning up! What happened to you!" She demanded angrily.

"Uh nothing, I just slipped and hit the mirror." Kagome lied.

"Yeah, right." Miroku said sarcastically as he stood behind Sango. He too felt her forehead and snapped his hand back from the heated flesh. He bent down and picked her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to a doctor."

Kagome, who was too exhausted to even argue, simply nodded as she drifted back to sleep. Her head fell limply to the side as she was lulled back to sleep.

She woke up hours later in a blue gown in a rather uncomfortable bed with an IV attached to her arm. All the gashes along her arms were bandaged up and the gates were up around her, surrounding the bed, and not allowing her to fall out of it. She glanced around the room curiously and noticed Sango sitting across the room on Miroku's lap; her head tucked into his neck as she slept.

Kagome wanted to call out to them and tell them she was all right and awake. She almost did, but then Sango gave a soft mewl. They looked so comfortable and serene that she decided to just leave them there.

She closed her eyes and soon she too was asleep in the small hospital room.

He growled loudly as he saw them depart from the restaurant hand in hand. Did she forget that they were supposed to meet tomorrow night at the club? It was supposed to be him holding open the cab door open for her, and making her laugh at all his corny jokes. _Not_ his friend.

As the young waiter walked by he tugged on his sleeve, causing him to halt and spill three of the drinks on his tray.

"Bring me my bill." The customer groaned out. He was supposed to be meeting his brother here, but he was already ten minutes late. He knew that Sesshomaru was always punctual which meant that he wouldn't show at all.

All he had ordered was a glass of red wine, he was already regretting not ordering something stronger. He decided that a shot of vodka would be nice at that moment.

He didn't understand why he was so upset about this. It was just a girl. A prostitute. But even as he processed this information through his mind, he felt as though he should protect her from the troubles of the world. It wasn't love. He couldn't be in love after only two steamy sex sessions. He did, however, have a strange feeling that if they kept meeting and talking that it might result in something pretty damn close to love.

After the waiter came with his check, he quickly handed over his credit card and signed the bill. After that was done, he stood up and left the restaurant in a hurry. Any one could see that he was trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

Inuyasha had quit smoking months before. The whole "being a doctor" alerted him of all the side affects of smoking, but he was really, really craving one at the moment. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed the one cigarette he had hidden in the very back just for emergencies. Only this wasn't an emergency, it was just his friend getting some action with a very attractive young lady with stunning blue eyes and silky raven hair.

He shook his head and asked the man beside him for a light. The man gave him his lighter and the end of the cigarette sparked to life.

He inhaled deeply; black smoke clogging his lungs as nicotine ate at his inner neck. But it was so relaxing. He firmly placed the half-finished cigarette in his puckered lips and began to stretch his arms.

He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He thought about calling somebody but they would all be busy. Miroku was with Sango, Naraku was probably fucking Kagome senseless, his brother wasn't an option, and Kaede would be watching the children. Shit! He had forgotten to pick up Shippo from her once he got off work. He dialed the number of the old baby sitter from heart. As it rang he jumped back and forth on the balls of his heels. "Hello?" Her crackling voice said.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't have the chance to-" He said in a nervous panic.

"Inuyasha, calm down." She soothed. "I said that you wanted him to stay for a sleep over. Rin is here, too. Don't worry, he doesn't think that you forgot him." She said knowingly.

He sighed in relief. The young fox demon was known to hold a grudge for immense periods of time. "All right, thanks a bunch. Uh, I guess I'll pick him up tomorrow, if that's all right?"

"Yes, come over when ever you want." She said kindly before hanging up on the distressed hanyou. His eyes began to bleed red as he remembered the sight of Kagome and Naraku hand in hand just a few minutes ago. He blinked it back and shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory that seemed to call out his demon blood.

He closed his cell and tapped the spare ash off the tip of his cigarette. He gave a low sigh and turned to get back to his car when he saw a woman standing in front of him. "What's the matter there?" She asked politely.

"None of your business." He replied sharply to the loose woman before him.

"Come on Inuyasha. You can't say you don't remember me." She said huskily.

"Oh, I can't, but I really wish I could." Inuyasha told her.

"So I give you a phenomenal offer to forget whatever love sick troubles your having, and you treat me like dirt! That's not very polite." She said walking up to him. "Now say you're sorry." She said before she went behind him and began to massage his back. "So tight." She grunted as ground her hips and large breasts into him. "I can fix that." She told him as she began to kiss his neck seductively.

There were no more words said as he grabbed her hand and led her off to his car. They drove quickly to his house where he carried her into his house and ripped offher clothes before smotheringKikyou in attempts to settle the strong ache in his chest where his heart should have been.

It was early the next morning when Kagome woke up alone in her cool bed. For the first time in days, she could no longer feel the painful ache in her temples. She sighed when she saw that Miroku and Sango were gone from the chair that they had slept in the night before. Or was it the night before? She wasn't exactly sure anymore. Who knew how long she had been asleep for.

Her eyes darted around the room. After spying what she had been looking for, she sat up. She flinched and fell back against the bed. Her hand automatically reached for her forehead, as she became devastatingly dizzy.

She tried once more, but this time more slowly after realizing that slow was the way to go. She spun on her butt and put her bare feet on the cold tile floor. She braced herself with her arms as she stood up though she immediately collapsed. Just as she had suspected, her legs were asleep from the countless hours in the hospital. She lay still not budging. She wiggled her toes as she waited for her legs to get the blood back flowing in them. After a couple of minutes she decided it was time to go to her long awaited destination. The bathroom.

She stood up and grabbed at her IV, trying to keep herself standing as she wobbled back and forth. She limped over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, before comfortably settling herself on the toilet. Once her business was done she stood up and washed her hands. Above the sink in the cramped bathroom was a mirror. She looked surprisingly good considering she was in a hospital. Her hair was still matted and lifeless, her skin was still sickly pale, but for the first time in days she felt alive. Her eyes were awake and bright, ready for the world and, although she could barely walk, she felt the world didn't have a challenge she could not complete. Stress was not an issue and she was not living on unnecessary hours of sleep.

She hobbled out of the bathroom and into the dingy room. She noted that the curtains were pulled shut and the door was closed. She thought she was the only life in the room but she noticed a young girl over in the bed across the room from where hers was. She was young and pale, only about 13 or 14. Kagome wondered why the girl wasn't in the children's ward but she shrugged it off. The girl had shoulder-length black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, a straight nose and colorless lips pulled into a small pout.

Kagome walked over to the unconscious girl, trying to find an ID of some sort. Soon she eyed a bright blue bracelet with all her information on it. Kaharu was the girl's name. She looked like she hadn't been up in ages, although there were signs that she was being properly taken care of; for example her face glowed with cleanliness.

She stared at the girl for a while wondering what had happened to her. She gave a long sigh and returned to her bed, carefully plopping herself onto it. She sat there reminiscing the past couple of events before she heard cheerful laughter in the hall. Her spirits immediately lifted as she heard the content chuckle of Sango. Before she knew it the door had swung open to reveal her and Miroku hand in hand. "Sango!" Kagome squealed.

"Kagome!" Squealed Sango girlishly. "You're awake! They said you should wake up soon, but I w-wasn't sure!" She sniffled as tears began to poor down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sango don't cry!" Kagome whimpered pathetically, standing up.

"Kagome get your ass back in that bed!" Sango ordered, all traces of tears gone, as she saw her friend's attempts to reach her. Kagome smiled brightly as she sat back down and her friend ran up to her. "I'm so sorry we weren't here when you woke up! This bitchy nurse kicked us out 'cause of visiting hours!" She fumed.

"Haha. That's okay. I'm just glad you came!" Kagome said, her eyes shimmering.

"They say you can go tonight if you want. Well, if you woke up today like they suspected that is." She informed hugging the girl closely. Miroku remained in the back of the room, surveying the display with interest, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Really!" Kagome cried.

"Yeah! They said you hadn't got enough sleep for the past month or something. And you were stressed out of your mind. Girl, you never told me about all this shit! You and me are going to have a long talk. If you feel up to it, that is." She said remembering the distressed girl's condition.

"I feel wonderful! I just really want a cup of coffee." She sighed dreamily.

"You mean like this one?" Asked Sango playfully. She tilted her head at Miroku who was attempting to balance three foam cups of coffee. Kagome squealed so loudly that she was surprised that Koharu hadn't woken up.

"Yes!"

"Ha, we bought you one. If you weren't awake I was going to drink it." Sango said appreciatively.

"You are the greatest!" Kagome said before giving a dazzling smile. Miroku walked over, careful not to spill any of the scalding liquid onto his arms. He handed one cup to each of the ladies before taking a sip of his own coffee. "Um, stupid question." Said Kagome. "What day is it?"

"It's Saturday. Don't worry. You've only been asleep for one night and you haven't missed anything." Sango told her comfortingly.

"That's good. I have to work the club tonight." She told her friends.

"No you're not! Even though your fevers gone, you are staying home with me tonight!" Sango urged.

"Fine," Kagome sighed in defeat, once Sango put her mind to something; it was as good as done. Kagome took a long slurp of her coffee and her exterior immediately brightened. "That feels so much better."

Kagome gulped up the coffee, nearly drowning as it burned down her throat. "Do you feel well enough to have a little chat?" Sango asked. As much as Kagome was dreading this little talk she knew Sango would never forget it and would keep pestering her until she agreed.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Kagome replied finishing her coffee.

"Alright. Miroku, do you mind?" She asked him. When he shook his head, she stood up from her kneeling position and ushered him out the door. She swiftly grabbed a chair and pulled it over to Kagome's bedside. "What's the matter sweetie?" She asked encouragingly. "Why are you so stressed?"

"Everything is being so difficult!" Kagome wailed as tears began to drip down the sides of her cheeks.

"Like what?" She urged.

"Kikyou left and now you're leaving too. Not that I'm upset about that! I'm so happy for you! Naraku is a complete idiot and the only reason I'm seeing him is because of stupid Inuyasha!" She shouted into the air as tears dribbled down her cheeks.

"Miroku's friend Inuyasha?" Sango asked dubiously. "He must have really meant something to you."

"I dunno. I just can't forget him!" She yelled angrily. "His dark amber eyes, his silver mane, and his adorable dog ears! His laugh, his voice, his body! I can't forget anything! I hate him!"

"Kagome," Sango said before enveloping the younger girl into a tight embrace, "he's an asshole. You don't need him!" Tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't know that Kagome had been so miserable.

"I'm going to forget him, Sango. I'm going to do it!" She said fiercely. "Thanks for this talk." She said appreciatively. "Um, I'm feeling a little tired. Do you mind?" She asked honestly. Drowsiness was working an enticing spell and she no longer trusted her body to obey her commands.

"Not at all, Kagome. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Enjoy your nap." She said, returning her chair back to the rightful place before leaving the room. Kagome closed her eyes and before she knew it she was drifting off into peaceful sleep.


	14. Ch14

A/N: All right, just clearing some things up. Why is Kagome mad at Inuyasha? Well really, for the most part, she's angry at Kikyou for always doing better at work and in life; basically she always gets the better man, got the sexier body, got the higher paying customers. That's just a couple, so Kagome is finally so fed up with her that she has this huge break out of all these pent up emotions, so it was just kind of the last straw. About it being her job though, well she thought stupidly, but it's a fanfic so too bad, that and she and Inuyasha shared something special. Well that's a very long answer to a very short question but I hope this clears up some things. So enough with this boring explanation and on with Never Forever!

Chapter 14

Kagome gave a loud moan as she heard a nurse enter her room and gently stir her awake. "Miss Higurashi. Miss Higurashi." She chanted. Once she saw that Kagome was awake she continued with her short speech. "I don't mean to bother you, but we'll need this room in a couple of hours, and you are well enough to leave, although we do recommend seeing a psychologist. We can give you a number if you would like. But, if you don't mind, could you possibly leave, if you feel up to it of course, in the next hour or so?"

Kagome nodded stiffly, her muscles still aching, but other than that she felt fine. "Uh, excuse me, but could you tell me what time it is?"

The nurse glanced at her watch before answering. "It's about seven o'clock, but I suggest you don't do anything tonight because your nerves are quite fragile right now. I'd stay at home tonight with a nice cup of cocoa." The nurse offered a kind smile and scribbled down the number of a psychologist with his name. "Oh, and Miss Higurashi? Mr. Taisho wishes you the best of your recovery. It's odd that the owner of this hospital would know of you so immediately. Perhaps you have relations with him, considering he specifically ordered that his brother was not to know of your hospitalization. Not meaning to pry." She said absently.

Kagome looked at the nurse confused, the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place a face. "What's Mr. Taisho's name?"

"Taisho Sesshomaru." The nurse answered gladly.

"Well I have never heard of him, but give him my thanks. Perhaps he has me confused with someone else." She mumbled lightly.

"I doubt it, he never confuses anybody, with his sense of smell." The nurse prattled. "Dog demon, not very emotional though. But who am I to criticize the man who pays me?"

"Who indeed?" A new voice asked, startling the two girls out of their wits. They quickly glanced over to the open doorway where a tall, handsome man was leaning against the door.

"Mr. Taisho!" The nurse squeaked before cowering, terrified of what the ravishing man would do to her. Kagome was surprised that such a simple line had paralyzed her. She that dealt with disgusting pigs that emitted disease and other putrid things she couldn't bear to think of, constantly at work. And to think, one simple line scared even her. Until then, she believed that no man could make her cower.

"Greetings Miss Higurashi. I hope you do not mind that I came down to visit you before you were released. I wasn't sure that my staff would tell you of my wishes or not, so I decided to come tell you myself." He explained stoic.

"Thank you Mr. Taisho, but um, exactly how do I know you?" She couldn't recall him as one of her many clients, and she was fairly certain she wouldn't forget such a beauty as him.

"Oh, we have never been acquainted, but I believe you know my brother." She immediately saw the relation. The same youthful silver hair, fair skin, haunting amber eyes, and sculpted bone structure, although this man was taller and assumably older.

"Inuyasha," She whispered.

"That would be my brother." There was a pause and she wasn't sure if she like Inuyasha talking about her to his family. It was a huge leap considering that all they had done was have sex. He glanced at his gold watch, identical to Inuyasha's and remembered why she had been mad at him in the first place. She had trusted Kikyou and she had betrayed her trust. She had trusted Inuyasha and he had betrayed her trust. Tears began to sting the edges of her eyes but she instantly blinked them back, trying to conceal them from the dog demon. "I'm sorry, but it's time to make my leave." His nostrils flared as the sharp sting of salty tears invaded his nose. "Listen Miss Higurashi, please accept my apologies my idiotic brother for whatever he has done. Best of luck with your recovery." He said, departing from her room back to his office.

"That was odd." She commented dryly to the nurse still huddled near the back of the corner.

"He didn't fire me!" The nurse gasped, blissful.

"Yeah, um, do you mind. I'd like to get changed and then leave." She said hesitantly.

"Oh, of course. Do you think you'll be able to manage getting yourself dressed?" She beamed. Kagome noticed that this nurse was extremely bubbly and air-headed. She didn't really care for her that much, especially because she wouldn't leave.

"Yeah," She responded as she timidly lifted herself off the pallet, placing her bare feet on the ceramic tile. She absentmindedly wiggled her toes, trying to regain feeling in her them. "I'll be fine." She stood up, steadying herself with the rail before slowly creeping across the room to her bag of clothing. She picked it up before entering the bathroom and dressing herself, wincing as stiff muscles ached in complaint.

She noticed gratefully that Sango had brought her a change of clothes, unlike the pajamas she had been wearing when she arrived at the hospital. She pulled on her black Malice Mizer T-shirt and jean capris. Seeing there wasn't a hairbrush or a toothbrush, she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. Deciding that she would just grab something to drink on the way out to dull her horrid breath she walked out of the room, bidding silent well wishes to the young girl that was lying a few feet away, so close to death.

She trudged through the hallway, pressing the down button on the elevator and waited quietly. She felt so much better now though she still had a foreign throb where her heart was, but for some reason it felt more bearable now. She shook her head with a ghost of a grin, and the elevator doors dinged open. She stepped inside, seeing a little girl with short auburn hair pulled into adorable pigtails, her chocolate eyes were somber, a ghost of what Kagome assumed used to be full of life and delight. "Hi," The girl whispered.

"Hey," Kagome answered in a hush voice.

"My names Mayu, what's yours?"

"Kagome. It's nice to meet you Mayu." Kagome couldn't help it as her voice cracked.

"I see that you have a blue bracelet. Why were you here?"

"I fell and got cut up pretty badly." Kagome answered grimly. The innocence of the young girl was unbelievable. If her mother found out whom her child was speaking with, Kagome wouldn't doubt that she would be shunned yet again for her career choice.

"Oh, my brother's sick. Me and my mommy are here from him; she's up there right now. But what about me? While she's up there worrying about my brother as life passes him by, I'm stuck here in the hospital as life passes me by! She's such a jerk! And so's my brother! Stealing all my attention!" Though the little girl was whining childishly, Kagome could see the pain that reflected in her eyes.

"Mayu, your brother needs some support right now, and you are the only one that can give it to him. Your mother can too, but he needs his sister's support right now. You have to be brave for him." Kagome gave a withering smile. "Be strong." The elevator door sprung open, and Kagome stepped out backwards. "Do it for him," The doors slid closed again, leaving the little girl in the elevator, surprised and alone. Kagome was shocked, to say the least, at her own wisdom. Her words had sounded wise even to her.

She walked to the front desk and announced that she was leaving, signing any papers that were thrust in front of her. Finally, she felt the rush of cold air as she stepped outside of the hospital. She pulled out a couple of yen in order to dial Sango's number on a payphone. She clicked her teeth as she waited for Sango to answer. It took a couple of rings before the woman picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey fine lady." Kagome teased. "Your incredibly sexy lesbian lover needs a lift. Would her incredibly amazing and awesome best friend come pick her up from the hospital?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there." Sango muttered. In a matter of seconds Kagome was met with a dead line. She hung up the phone, deciding she desperately needed some Tylenol if she was ever going to be able to go to the club that night. She hoped that Sango wouldn't go to the club or stay at home. Instead, she'd try and convince her friend to go out with her boyfriend.

Kagome sat down on a bench near the curb as she waited for Sango to arrive, easily ignoring the many smokers surrounding the door to the hospital. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was have a nice long, hot, steamy shower. Then she'd probably convince Sango to leave before sneaking out to the nightclub. She wondered if Kikyou would have left yet. If not, the men would get to enjoy two young, erotic women having an all-out catfight, which left many men painfully aroused, she knew that from experience.

As her thoughts began to wander, she was brought back to reality by a loud horn honking in front of her. She glanced up, and for a second she felt that pang of remorse disappear when she saw a glimmer of silver, knowing Inuyasha worked in this very hospital gave her a burst of hope. It quickly resided when she saw it was only Sango's silver eclipse instead of Inuyasha's beaming locks.

"Hop in. Today!" Sango chided playfully. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her friend's comedic features.

"Sorry, I mean this place is so nice, I would just love to stay here forever." Kagome giggled skeptically.

"Well, if you want to, I could always leave you here." Sango grinned mischievously.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know," She said, seeing Kagome had yet to buckle up her seat belt, "But honestly, today!" Both girls burst out laughing as they sped out of the lot and onto the road. There didn't seem to be any traffic, which both girls were thankful for. Before either of them knew it, they were parked back in their lot. "I hope you don't mind, but tonight's our six month anniversary, and I promised Miroku I'd go out with him. But if you want me to I can stay here." Sango chattered.  
"No, that's fine. Go out and have the time of your lives, just don't fall on me trying to have wild drunk sex again." Kagome scolded with a playful scowl.

"Fine, fine. Aw Kagome, when'd you become so uptight?" Sango grinned, rolling her eyes.

Kagome was laughing all the way to her apartment door and even well into her home. Sango had just left, not even bothering to get out of the car before going to see Miroku. The first thing Kagome did when she got home was call the 'Come into your pleasure' nightclub about last night's absence. It took a while but soon Tsuyoi, a young waitress on the other side of the club, picked up the phone. "Hey Yuzuki-san. It's Higurashi Kagome. I missed last night because of an illness. I called to excuse myself for not alerting you." She explained sheepishly. She and the younger girl had never really talked before, therefor had never been good friends like her and Kagura, or Ayame.

"That's okay, Houko-san phoned and informed us so you're excused. Don't worry about it. Will you be coming in tonight, 'cause your shift starts in about two hours?"

"Yup, I plan on it. I'll see you later Yuzuki-san." Kagome hung up the phone before removing her clothing and stepping into the shower, deciding she would call Naraku after she got out of the relaxing water.

The water sprayed down on her body, leaving scalded marks. She sighed contently, cleaning herself until she was glowing with cleanliness. She turned off the hot water and pulled on a soft towel, wrapping it securely around her sterile body. She pulled off another navy towel off of the rack and knotted it around her hair.

She took off the towel, draping it over the towel rack and pulled on her rose colored bathrobe. She picked up her cordless phone and walked into the kitchen, looking up Naraku's number that was posted in the center of the fridge. She dialed it, waiting for the dangly man to answer. "Moshi moshi?" He chimed.

"Hi Naraku, it's Kagome. I'm really sorry I wasn't there last night. I had some medical issues and wasn't able to make it." She apologized.

"That's fine." He answered gruffly.

"Yeah, listen, if you're not doing anything tonight, I'm gonna be at the club, so maybe you could stop by." She asked hopefully.

"I'll be there. I gotta go, but I'll see you later?"

"Yup." They hung up and Kagome decided to watch some TV. She flipped through the channels finally finding a music channel currently playing some Malice Mizer, her favorite band. She sung the song halfheartedly before turning off the TV, deciding it was useless. She paced around her apartment aimlessly, trying to find something to capture her attention for the next hour or so. Finding nothing she decided she would just get ready and leave early, probably hang out with whoever wasn't busy at the club.

She quickly changed back into her Malice Mizer T-shirt and capris before picking up tonight's uniform and some makeup, putting it into a plastic bag. She brushed her hair, leaving it hanging loose, and teeth, thankful for the sanitary sense she felt as she ran her tongue over her teeth.

She grabbed her car keys and left the house, taking the long way to drive to 'Come in to your pleasure', the scenic route she like to call it. She got to drive past many schools, and sometimes if she was lucky she got to see a glimpse of 13 year-old Souta in the playground with his friends. Today was adverse, seeing no Souta she simply drove to work with her bag of makeup and uniform.

She pulled into the clubs parking lot, locking up her car. Her car was nice, and she had heard many rumors of stolen vehicles. She wasn't going to lie, this was not a good area of town. She carried her bag through the back entrance, waving a short hello to Kanna and Yura. She opened the change room door and took off her clothes before changing into white fishnet leggings, and a pink lingerie. Out of her many uniforms this one was by far the least comfortable. It was sleeveless so she had to keep pulling it up so that her breasts wouldn't fall out, and the bottom always gave her a wedgie. Matching pink heels completed her look, but then they were so high she had twisted her ankle in them twice.

She left the dingy room and met Kagura outside; she was cleaning some tables when Kagome approached her. "Hey Kagura!" Kagome greeted.

"Hey Kagome, how are you? I heard you were in the hospital last night." Kagura asked full of concern for her young friend.

"I'm better now, I just wasn't feeling well is all." Kagome half-lied.

"Are you sure you should be here tonight?" Kagura asked full of concern.

"Yeah, I can't miss another night. Besides I'm meeting someone here tonight." Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, who?" Kagura pried.

"Oh, just someone." Kagome explained with a faint blush.

"By the way two men were here for you last night. An attractive man came for you, since you weren't here like you two had scheduled he said he'd return tonight. Another one, less attractive in my opinion came for you, too. He said you would probably call him. So who is it?"  
Kagome knew who the two men were, she had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had scheduled for them to be together tonight. She wondered which Kagura had taken a liking to. "None of your business Kagura, 'sides you'll find out later tonight now won't you?"

"Fine, fine. Leave me in suspense!" Kagura groaned.

"I plan to, now come on, we got tables to clean." Kagome grinned with a wink.


	15. Ch15

Chapter 15

Kagome was dreading the time the neon lights clicked on and the club was immediately flooded with customers. Knowing that one of the three things would happen: a customer would take a liking to her even though she wasn't performing tonight, only waitressing, Naraku would take her to bed before Inuyasha arrived, or Inuyasha would come and steal her away. She hated to admit it, but she was scared of what might happen if Inuyasha came first. She couldn't turn him away if he offered her money; it was against the job restrictions.

She shook her head ruefully, happy to be done cleaning the tables with Kagura. Now they were both backstage, getting dressed into their costumes. Kagura, always graceful and bold wore a short kimono that ended just beneath her posterior. The red silk material was always a big hit with the men and women who came. The yellow obi cried to be pulled down, and had countless times by drunk customers, before being escorted to the door by what little security they had.

She shifted uncomfortably in her pink lingerie suit, trying to fix her wedgie without anyone noticing. Her heeled boots had caused her to fall on one of the earlier customers. The woman she had landed on gave her tush a tight squeeze before winking and giving an impish grin. Kagome, feeling playful, had sat on the girls' lap and gave her a short lap dance, very aware that her scantly covered, full breasts were bobbing up and down in front of the woman's face. She gave a giggle when the woman slipped some yen inbetween her bosom. Kagome giddily licked the shell of her ear before excusing herself, but promising to see the daring woman again.

She walked back to her room and slipped the yen into her purse. She left the room and locked the door behind her, making sure nobody could get into her room until her and patient came through the doors.

She stepped back into the main room, seeing that already it was crowded with people watching as Kanna and Yura spread themselves across metal poles. Men and women watched entranced while they slipped into each other's arms and gave a bruising kiss. It was almost funny what they would do for money. Almost. Kagome realized that she, too, would do nearly anything for some extra cash. Her little performance with the woman just minutes ago was proof enough of that.

She pulled her hair into pigtails before going out to two men that were in her table district. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" She purred, studying them. One was fat to put it bluntly. Pudgy fingers curled in his palms, and she could clearly see beads of sweat on his forehead. Obviously a new comer to the world of strippers. She didn't fail to notice his straining erection. The other man was more at ease; his short, sandy hair framed his face innocently, though his leer showed that he wasn't exactly innocent.

"I'll have a beer." The plump one answered stiffly.

The skinnier one's eyes gleamed appreciatively. "I'll have a large dose of your cum." He replied slickly. The horrible pick-up line made her cringe but she pasted a sexy smirk on her lips.

She nibbled gently on her lower lip, wishing that she could pull up her outfit that came dangerously low to exposing something she didn't want to be seen for free. "Well then, you're just gonna have to pay. But for you, sexy, I think I'll give a discount." She lied through her teeth. She had already decided if he put in an offer for her, her price would nearly double.

"I'll remember that. While I'm waiting though, I'll have what my good buddy's having." He said, sending her off with a little pat on her exposed bottom.

She flinched, completely aware that because of the painful wedgie her butt was hanging out. "I'll be right back with those beers." She licked her lips. Skank, she chided herself. She shook her head as she grabbed two beers and poured them into mugs, then returned to the two men. Smirking slightly as the sandy haired one was giving the other one a lecture on how to get into ladies pants. Oh well, he was just ruining the other man's chances. She could tell, even though he wasn't exactly easy on the eyes, he was a good guy that could charm some woman if he just opened up a little.

She lowered the beers onto the table with a wink to the blushing, large one. She leaned over, then trailed the shell of his ear with her tongue, before whispering mysteriously, "Don't change." She stood back up and walked away, leaving two stunned men in tow. Neither quite understanding what she had meant. She went backstage again and found Ayame, the delightful red head who often played disc jockey for the stage performers. "Be careful there," she giggled. "Or you'll fall out of that uniform, Kagome."

Kagome respectfully blushed and tugged on the uniform. "It's not my fault they didn't have my size. This uniform was meant for Kikyou!" She mocked, pulling on the loose top for emphasis.

"You're telling me! You could fit my boobs times two in that thing!" Ayame roared while dabbing on some light mascara.

"Foxy," Kagome teased.

"Really?" She pouted. "I was aiming for wolfish." She laughed while tapping her finger to her chin. Together, they both roared with laughter until tears streamed down their cheeks.

They were nearly on the floor laughing when Kagura came in giving them both odd looks. "Hey, Kagome, a guy from last night's here again and asking for you. I told him I'd go get you." She said ushering Kagome outside. From Kagura's tone of voice she could tell this is the one that hadn't earned her favor.

"Kagome!" Naraku greeted. Kagome was instantly grateful that it was not Inuyasha. She would hate to break her plans with Naraku, knowing that she would feel guilty for doing it twice in a row. On the other hand, she found that she didn't really care if she didn't meet Inuyasha.

"Hi Naraku," She kissed him gently on the cheek. "You look great." She smiled. His flowing dark locks were left to run messily down his back. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

"Trust me," He said pulling her against his growing erection. "So do you." She blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, have a seat. I'll probably come by to get you drinks and stuff later, but I gotta seat some people and get them drinks. Just call me if you need something." She leaned in and gave him a long kiss before removing herself to seat four other customers.

She sat them close to the stage and ran to grab them their orders. When she got back she noticed that already one of them was gone, being led away by Yuya. Another was getting a lap dance from Trisha, an American that came to Japan a couple of years ago. In the next half an hour she had gotten little time with Naraku, only enough to grab him a drink and tell him that her shift for the night was over in an hour.

The place was almost jam packed with horny bodies when her shift was over. Thankfully, as far as she could see, none of those sweaty bodies were Inuyasha. She found her way over to Naraku's table and sat herself down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm done."

"That's good, I was afraid I'd have to come find you." He whispered.

"Don't worry, I came back."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, thanks for waiting. I know it must have been boring." She kissed his neck gently, shifting her weight so that her core hovered just above his throbbing member.

"No problem. The thought of this kept me waiting." He said, arching his hips. She slowly stood up, taking care to rub her nipples across his chest. She led him to her room, the same one she had used with Inuyasha, and sat him down on the bed.

She slowly removed the garment, the stockings and then her shoes. She stood there naked as he studied her, taking her in. Her long legs, flat abdomen, her full bust and angelic face. He drew her to him, pulling out the ponytails and running his hands through her hair. Yet it didn't create the same sparks as it did with Inuyasha. She sighed as she peeled his shirt off of his broad chest.

She ran her palms over his heart, before kissing him on the lips, nibbling on his bottom lip until he opened for her. She pushed him backward on the bed, hating how he followed her every command. She wanted to be dominated. She kissed down his neck until she reached his nipples. Circling around each one with her tongue before lapping first the right, then the left, into hard pebbles. He moaned out her name and pulled her back up for a bruising kiss.

He quickly returned the favor, kissing down her breast then gently suckling it into a hard pearl, tweaking it's twin until it, too, was pert. "You're so sexy!" He gasped before nipping at the bud one more time. She let out a loud moan, rocking her hips against his in a desperate attempt to find release.

She battled with his belt buckle, finally opening it and pulling down his pants along with his boxers. His fingers gently stroked her nether lips. "Inuyasha!" She groaned staring at his bright amber eyes. Instantly, his fingers stilled and his eyes became a deep red. She realized her mistake. "Oh, Naraku!" She arched her back and thrust her hips, trying to cover her mistake. How could she call Naraku Inuyasha? Thankfully, he continued his actions, figuring it was just a mistake of hearing.

He gasped loudly as she cupped him, his hard length of velvet swelling as she stroked him. She pulled him back to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor. Slowly, she enveloped his shaft in her mouth, licking the tip before taking him whole down her throat. She slowly pumped his shaft, wincing as he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed the salty cum, gazing up at him with lidded eyes.

He panted loudly as she crawled back up him, kissing him with her cum covered lips. He grasped for her breast, squeezing the tip. She whimpered slightly as his callused fingers ran over her nipple. He kissed down her neck to her other breast, suckling it like a child. Gently he bit down on the bud. She cried out loudly, rocking her hips against his desperately. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him close. "You're a fucking tease," He groaned, lapping at the pert nipple.

"I know," She breathed. She gasped as ripples of pleasure rocked her body. He stroked her slit with first one finger, then added another and another.

"Why, Kagome, you're all wet." He teased. Without another word he plunged his three digits inside her. Her breath caught, as she rode his fingers, coating him with her juices. Her eyes squinted; she let out a loud moan, as she became closer and closer to her nirvana.

She screamed when her orgasm hit her. Slumping onto him while the waves of pleasure subsided. He removed his covered fingers from her slit and began to suck them clean. Offering her a digit she hurriedly leaned forward and began to suck it clean.

He gazed into her lust-filled eyes with unmistakable passion; neither heard the shouts of protest outside their room or the door swinging open. "Kagome!" He screeched.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She gasped. She stared at him in amazement; he looked beyond handsome tonight. His button up T-shirt was open just enough to see some of his tanned chest, his baggy jeans hung low on his hips and his silver ears were twitching atop his head. His amber eyes stared at her with pure aphrodisia, before it quickly turned to anger. She was in bed with Naraku. Possessiveness he had never felt before washed over him. He stormed over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her out the door, growling. Not listening to her squeals of protest or Naraku's snarls as he attempted to pull Kagome back into the bed while covering himself with the sheet.

Outside, he heard Kagura yell at him, demanding he release her. Instead he pulled her down another corridor and into a separate room. He gave sharp glares to Yuya and her customer, smirking wildly when they hurried out the door, the customer cursing them, yelling he wouldn't pay the full price of one night if he got her for a week. Yuya just gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her customer to another room. "What the hell!" Kagome screamed. "How dare you think you can do something like that to me! Bastard!"

"Shut up wench! You're a whore you know! Letting Naraku touch you that way! Even after you said you'd meet me yesterday, you ditch to go sleep with Naraku probably!" He accused.

She flared, forgetting her nakedness. "Wow! Aren't you the observant one! It's my fucking job. I'm supposed to be a whore. But what's your excuse! You fucking go up on Kikyou not even an hour after we're together!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, bitch!"

"This is abuse! You're not aloud to swear at me asshole!"

"So what was that?" He gave a cocky smirk.

"Fuck you!" She gasped loudly as she was thrown up against wall. Her head whipped backwards, smacking itself against the wall. She was lifted off the ground by a growling hanyou.

"Fuck you." He snarled, his face close enough to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She shuddered, realizing how aroused she was by this. He descended on her and gave her a bruising kiss, licking her lips as her pulled her closer. She despised how she was unable to stop herself from opening her lips.

"I hate you." She murmured before returning the kiss with as much passion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I hate you." She murmured before returning the kiss with as much passion.

He pushed her up against the wall until she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. She could already feel his erection pressed in-between her naked thighs. She moaned loudly and began roll her hips. They were fighting to get hit shirt off without breaking the sultry kisses that sent pleasure down to Kagome's toes.

Inuyasha felt oddly at peace with her, as though he couldn't stay away from the seductive temptress. He loved her. And even though all they had done was sleep together, he felt like he was complete when they were together. That was a feeling of which he had not witnessed since his mother had passed away many years ago. Together, he and Kagome worked on undoing his belt buckle, sighing when his pants dropped to the floor. They made quick work of removing his navy boxers, too.

One digit plunged deep into her. She moaned loudly, arching her back. She whimpered lightly, begging him to add another finger. He stroked and thrust with only one for a couple of seconds before he complied grudgingly. Soon his index, middle and ring finger were diving in and out of her cunt. "Why Kagome, you seem to be all wet. Is it for me?" It was true; her core was slick to the touch as she rode the sensations.

He stopped when she didn't reply. "Bastard," She hissed. "You know I'm wet for _you!_" She moaned and grasped the wall, trying to pull him deeper. "Quit being such a fucking tease, I want you inside me. Now!"

"You're being so demanding." He pointed out. She grinned slowly. "I like it. It's kinky." He removed his fingers one by one, smirking when she thrust her hips, begging him to continue. "Feisty," He murmured.

"I-Inuyasha!" She groaned, pulling it his hips. She sighed when he finally plunged himself deep into her. There was no one who had ever caused the need and delight that Inuyasha and his manhood could build. He was in her all the way to his hilt, groaning at the awareness the small woman in front of him could bring out. "Kagome!" He whispered hoarsely.

She spread her arms, trying to grab onto anything, but only found the wall. She rode him slowly, arching her back, trying to bring him deeper. Together they danced a serenade only they could here, groaning in pain and moaning in pleasure. A sick and sad combination that had became addictive. They were flustered beyond words, instead communicating with motions.

She felt it coming, the tingle in the pit of her abdomen she felt all too often, yet this time it was different. It was stronger and better than she ever could remember. Liquid fire burned her until she finally released it. Her muscles clenched around his velvet shaft, also milking him of his seed. Together they burned until there were just embers remaining of their once roaring inferno.

He removed his now limp cock from her womanhood, and lifted her over to the bed. "Kagome, I really missed you."

"I hate you," She spat, though it felt awkward saying that to some one that she had just made passionate love to.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I saw you with Kikyou. I thought you liked me instead of her. You gave me hope." She glowered.

"What the hell? Is that what this whole cold shoulder is about! It's her job to do that! Besides, it's not like I wanted her to."

"Huh?" She asked groggily before letting out a soft cough.

"How about this; we go to sleep because I have released lots of pent up sexual tension, and I hope you are too. I'm exhausted, I don't feel like getting dressed or grabbing the money I owe you right now. I'll explain later?"

"Sure, you owe me," She briefly calculated in her mind. "72 800 yen."

"Wow," He mumbled, looking at her in shock. "You should really think of quitting this and get a job involving math. That's amazing." He gazed at her.

"Nah, I couldn't."

"Why not? You must have made enough by now to be able to keep on living even under minimum wage." He replied thoughtfully. She muttered.

"What?" Though he had heard every word she uttered.

"I can't!" She snapped. "I-I'm a sex addict." She whispered. "Why should I do something I hate, when I can satisfy myself and get amazing pay?" She blushed deeply, scooting away from him on the single bed, obviously ashamed of what she had just admitted. She smiled slightly when she felt him tug her back to his side. She laid her head on his muscled chest, setting her hand over his heart. Soon she was asleep.

"Because I don't want you to." He grumbled and, too, fell asleep.

She straddled him as she gently woke him up, grinning as she did. When she had woken up she had recalled the amazing events from last night, and she actually liked waking up with him at her side. "Good morning!" She squeaked brightly. She giggled as he pulled her back down onto his chest.

"Go back to sleep, too early!" He grunted.

"Sleepy head! It's already 7:30, you probably have work today, so I thought you should get up in time. And you still have to explain some things to me!" She cried, remembering why she was angry in the first place.

"Are you always such a morning person?" She nodded before giving him a fierce look. "Okay, okay, I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability. Will you be satisfied with that?"

"Yup! Alright, why the hell were you with Kikyou!" She raged, her face flushing a cute shade of pink.

"The first time-"

"What the hell do you mean the first time?" She seethed.

"Oh," he replied dumbly. "Well, uh, I'll get to that. She kind of just jumped on me, I swear I didn't mean it at all!"

"But you did the second time?" She questioned.

"Quit interrupting! As I was saying: why would I want her, when I had just been with you? I don't know why, but everything is seeming to pale in comparison with you!" He explained truthfully.

"Fine. Thanks, I suppose." She stuck out her nose. "Now explain the second time."

"What second time?" He lied. He stiffened when she roughly grabbed his balls, squeezing them tightly. "Oh! That second time!" He winced as she did not loosen her grip on his balls. "Well I was at a business dinner when I saw you and Naraku out together. I really like you Kagome, but I realized that it wouldn't be happening that night. I was really sexually flustered, and I had been planning on going to visit you."

"I wasn't at the club," She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that. Anyway, Kikyou came up behind me and we went out for drinks, that's all." He grunted when her hand flexed menacingly. "Ok! Jeez, how come I can't lie well to you? Alright, she gave me an offer, seeing you were gone for the night I decided that I would settle for second best." His face was turning a pale shade of red.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that, and you couldn't actually find Kikyou last night? What if I'm the second best?" She replied stubbornly. She would not give her heart out to this man.

"For two reasons. One, because, as you've seen, I can't lie to you. And two, you're better at everything than her. You stir my demon blood, something no one's ever done. I really like you Kagome. I think I-"

She bolted from the bed. "I can't hear this!" She stuffed herself into the outfit, not bothering to even put the boots on, and she scrambled out into the hallway, leaving Inuyasha alone.

He growled. "What about your 72800 yen?"

"Keep it!" He was left alone in the white sheet, staring at the now closed door.

Kagome ran into the other room, pulled on some sweats, pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her aqua T-shirt. She ran out the door, wanting to leave before he said anything else that made her insides go all mushy. She ran right into a hard body, dropping her other clothes and hairbrush. "Shit!" She cursed.

She dropped to her knees, not bothering to look at the person. She heard a sigh and something that sounded like 'clumsy girl.' The other person got down on their bare knees and helped the disheveled girl pick up her things. One manicured hand grabbed her hairbrush the same time she did. "Oh Kagura!" Kagome sighed. "Listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the help!" She rushed towards the door but stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked back.

"Kagome, Naraku left a while after Inuyasha came and stole you away. You might want to call him." She sounded disdainful.

"'Kay!" She tried to leave again but was stopped again with a slight tug.

"I'm glad Inuyasha came and took you away. I like him more than the other creep. That's just my opinion though." Kagura said thoughtfully.

"Oh," She said stupidly before rushing off again.

This time she made it all the way home without stopping, besides a couple of red lights. She sighed in relief and plopped down on her couch. She only had a moment's peace though before Sango barged in. "Kagome!"

"Oh, hi Sango!" She muttered exhaustedly.

"I can tell you're tired so I'll make this brief. I finally got the ad for a new roommate in the paper! It's in today's newspaper, and they said they can keep it in there for the next week for only 13800!"

"Really! That's wonderful Sango! Thank you so much for all your help!" She let out a loud yawn, hinting she wanted to go to sleep. Thankfully Sango took the hint and left without another word.

Kagome stood up on shaky legs and pulled herself into her bedroom. Too tired to even shower she collapsed on her bed. She mumbled oaths, realizing that now, because of the ad, she could expect calls for hours on end. She had barely gotten to sleep when she received a call. Less than an hour later she received another. After four hours she gave up, feeling a little better, but still groggy.

"Takahashi Inuyasha, please report to Takahashi Sesshomaru's office as soon as possible." A voice crackled over the intercom. He moaned into his coffee and stood up, dragging heavy feet to his brother's office across the entire hospital.

He waved to the secretary, Jaken, and entered his brother's office.

"What do you want?" He growled, grumpy that Kagome had left when he was about to confess something very important.

He was up against the wall in a second, claws bared. "Learn some respect half-breed, or I shall be forced to teach you your place."

"Sorry, it's just this girl frustrates me beyond understanding, she won't stay out of my head!" They had long past gotten over their brotherly hatred, and though they were not the closest of brothers, they could trust each other with things. Sesshomaru had confessed his fears about his feelings for a human girl named Rin, whom he had met at a bar a while ago.

"Then you should do something about it. Because something is not going your way does not mean you should disrespect your elders."

He rolled his eyes, muttering a quick, 'Sure, sorry,' and was lowered to the floor once again. "Perhaps this will cheer you up." He went over to his desk and shuffled through some of his papers before pulling something from the pile.

She had just stepped into the shower when she heard the doorbell. She let out a loud sigh, wondering who was knocking at her door. The soonest appointment for a potential roommate was tomorrow, yet somebody was at her door.

She pulled on a bathrobe, hoping the person wouldn't feel too disrespected by her state of dress. "Just a minute!" She yelled when the doorbell rang again. She stomped over to the door, angry at being disturbed at whatever she tried to do today. "Hello?" She demanded when she swung the door open. She gasped loudly and her hand flew to her mouth.

He impatiently tapped his foot as Sesshomaru walked over to his desk, and pulled out a neatly folded paper. He walked back over to Inuyasha, seeming painfully slow to the hanyou who knew he had better things to be doing. When he looked closer he saw it was the newspaper, looking first at the paper then at Sesshomaru doubtingly. "Huh?" He demanded.

Sesshomaru, still as stoic as ever, flipped it open to the classifieds and pointed to one in general. He shoved it into the confused hanyou's hands before saying, "Don't screw up your last chance."

Seeing he was dismissed he left the office, staring blankly at the paper. He had no time for games like this! It was a person looking for a roommate, the house was generally nice from the small picture, and the rent wasn't bad, but he already had a place to live. He was about to toss it into the garbage can when the name on the paper hit him. 'Higurashi Kagome.'

"I heard you were looking for a new roommate." He said pushing her through the door. He stared at her blatantly, arousingly, hungrily. "I hope that the position's not taken or else I might have to fight for it. I always get what I want." He drawled, looking at his nails.

"Oh! Well you won't get this cause yes, it is taken!"

He leaned in to her, slipping a hand inbetween her fuzzy robe and fingering her breast until the nipple was pert. "You know what Kagome?"

"Hmm," She moaned, berating her body for betraying her so easily. He closed the door with his heel and began to unbutton his black T-shirt. He undid the belt keeping the robe closed and gently pushed it off her shoulders. He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"The funny thing is, you can't lie to me either."Inuyasha kissed her and like that all thoughts of denying his request soared out the window.

A/N: Do not fear, although this is the last _chapter_, which's all it is, there's an epilogue coming up right after this. Well not right after cause I have to go to a horrible place where there is no Internet known as Waskesiu so I won't be able to update, although I will try and write. There won't be a sequel though, I find most sequels ruin it. Sorry guys.

Lots of love,

Kagome-LinkinPark


End file.
